The Good Fight
by gatefan-in-tx
Summary: Jack and Sam are fighting to save their family against all odds.  Canon for show through Season 8, at that point it becomes AU. My stories Change Happens, Change Happens Again are prequels, but this is a standalone story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Fight - Part 1**

"I'm thinking men are bad at changing diapers because their hands are too big and their olfactory senses are much keener than women's." Daniel rambled as he anxiously backed away from 'ground zero' that contained Baby 'O'Neill.

"Ya think?!" Jack muttered in sarcastic frustration as he clumsily detached the offending article of clothing.

"Well… yeah. I do THINK!" Daniel retorted defensively from his vantage point of several yards distance (upwind).

"Tell me this then, DANIEL… why is it that every time it rolls around … I, with larger hands than you – gets 'DD'!"

"Welllll. He is _your_ baby… Jack. So 'Diaper Duty' kinda sorta falls on … you."

"You are the Godfather! DANIEL. What if Sam and I were to get killed out here and you have to actually take care of him? What then? Huh? Huh? What then!?"

Signs of the cross were made before Daniel answered shuddering, "God forbid… but if it EVER did happen, hopefully Jackson will be out of diapers by then."

"_JON_, his name is Jon…"

"Actually, it's both – and for some odd reason – I prefer, _Jackson_."

"Hmpf." Jack responded tersely as he concentrated on his task.

"You sound just like Bra'tac when you do that." Daniel said chidingly.

"Bra'tac would change _his_ Godson's diaper." Jack continued grumbling as he delicately wiped the bottom of his only child.

Ya RIGHT! Daniel snorted unbelievingly then asked challengingly, "So, where's the other God daddy anyway? Huh? Where's Teal'c? Ever noticed how he disappears at crucial moments such as this? He can't even stand to be within hearing distance, in fear that he'll be asked to help out."

Pausing midstream in his intricate maneuver of holding his son by one chubby leg, his bottom lifted in the air, Jack considered what Daniel said.

"For Crying Out Loud! I never noticed!" He exclaimed, and then added wonderingly, "You know who else is never around don'tya? Think about it…. SAM!!! His own mother! What's up with that?!" He then shrugged it off.

"It's just you and me little fella." Jack said soothingly as he deftly slipped a clean garment under the chubby form.

"Hey! I'm getting pretty good at this…" Jack bragged and then… pandemonium erupted,

"Daniel! Help me. Hold-em! He's as slippery as a lil' eel -- Keep'em on his back, otherwise I'm gonna have to put this thing on him backwards… don't let him crawl off… can't ya hold him still?? Don't let him flip over…. Aakkk! Daniel, I need backup here!"

Daniel yelped in pain, "He bit my finger! Has he had his shots?"

"What?! He's a _BABY_ – not a _DOG_…Sometimes I worry about you Daniel."

"Well yeah, don't worry about me – worry about him! He's only four months old and he's already trying to walk, has teeth and can TALK!" Daniel said defensively as he sucked his wounded finger.

"I know. I know…. He's a 'tad' ahead of the curve, but we knew that from the Asgards…" Jack said dismissively.

"AHEAD of the CURVE! There was never a curve – he's not on the same PAGE as the curve." Daniel stated with certainty.

"Now Daniel, you're gonna give him a complex if you keep talking like that in front of him. He's very sensitive you know…" Jack's said absently as he continued to wrestle the diaper on.

"UH huh…" Daniel snorted sarcastically, and added, "Actually Jack, He's not. He's YOU all over again. I have to say, I gotta wonder if it was such a good idea to destroy the Ancients' data on him. You may need a little help in raising this 'scamp'."

Finally finished, Jack wiped the sweat off his brow and grinned with satisfaction at the chortling baby whose dark eyes were amazingly like his own. Looking up, he grew more serious,

"Don't even bring that up. Daniel. It's something I never want to think about."

Daniel understood and said apologetically "It was a joke, but a bad one. You know how I feel about Jackson. He's amazing."

Scooping the wriggling body up easily in his long arms – Jack smiled – "I know… he feels exactly the same about you."

Daniel knew that Jack and his son communicated without words regularly and so when Jack said something as he just did – he was simply conveying a message on.

"Thank you, Jackson!" His eyes crinkled as he tickled the toddlers' tummy, making him wriggle even more. He watched as Jack's hand suddenly covered his son's small mouth before then lifting him into the air and began playing 'airplane' as he swooped and glided his son's squealing form through the air at the end of his long arms.

"You know Jack, I miss our 'long distance talks'. Don't you?" Daniel asked as he once again reclined on the quilt, his back against the huge tree that shaded their picnic area.

"No Daniel… Cause I know that if I'm talking to you that way – then one of us is in extreme danger."

"Righhtt." Daniel nodded as it was as the Asgards had told him; the power only seemed to come forth when there was a powerful need for it. "But it was pretty amazing." He added wistfully.

The outdoor scenery could have been a meadow in the Colorado Rockies so lush and green were the grounds around them. Yet if you looked close enough you could spot the differences. Instead of birds flying there were small winged mammals swooping and diving through the air – the majority resembled small squirrel-like animals miniaturized to only a few inches in length and height. Others were strangely like pigs, which explained the reason that Jack used the expression "When pigs fly" constantly and then would convulse himself laughing at his own joke. The sunshine was a sharper brightness than Earths – not by much, but enough to warrant wearing sunshades after only a few minutes in the open. Even baby O'Neill had miniature sunglasses and surprisingly wore them without a problem.

"You like living here Jack?" Daniel queried as he spied Sam, Teal'c and Carolyn off in the distance returning from their hike to see the waterfalls that the area was known for. Jack didn't answer immediately as he too watched his wife and friends approach. Sighing slightly, as he sat Jon back on the spread-out quilt he answered, "My family is safe here – so yeah, I like it."

Daniel nodded realizing the cryptic ness of the answer. "I wish you were back on Earth with us."

Grimacing as he grabbed his son's back legs pulling him back before he reached the edge of the quilt and made it to the target of 'dirt', he answered,

"You know that's just not possible. Not after the kidnapping scare. Rogue NID isn't our only worry any more. We're much safer out here than we were on Earth, at least at the moment…" He gestured vaguely upwards then added, "I just hope that we won't have to move around much. Gotta wonder how Jon's gonna turn out … everyone needs an anchor to call 'home'."

Daniel understood his fears; his own childhood had been one of constant change as his Archeologist parents had taken him everywhere they went. Still, he had been grounded in their love just as he was sure that Jon would be grounded in the love from Jack and Sam - no matter how often they moved.

"As long as he has Sam and you, he'll know what a home is." Daniels voice was quiet with his sincerity, even as the subject of his sentiment made his escape off the blanket and was busily sitting in the dirt, leaning forward pounding away, raising dust clouds all around him. "Uhh… Jaackk". Daniel nudged Jack who seemed to be lost in thought, studying the far off mountains.

"OY!" Jack grabbed his son, but not in time to keep him from dumping dirt over his tiny head, one chubby fist already reaching for more as trails of dirt slid down his little body.

"I'm soo gonna be in trouble now." Jack muttered as held his giggling son at arms length and shook him gently, watching the dirt fall to the ground.

"He sure loves to get dirty." Daniel commented, "Wonder why?"

"Hmm… Maybe because he's a … BOY…" Jack answered with his ever-present sarcasm.

"I never cared to be dirty." Daniel reminisced, and then added, "That's weird considering I'm an Archeologist and we're known for digging around in dirt."

"Yeah... Weird." Jack said absently as he continued to brush the loose dirt out of his sons' blond hair.

"Any word from Thor on how the investigation is going?" It just popped out – immediately Daniel flinched but also felt better. He'd been trying to find the 'right time to ask' the whole time of their visit and a good moment just never presented itself. Now, with only two days left before they went back home to Earth, he realized that there never would be a good time to bring up the topic that brought back hard memories and anxiety.

"Ahh Danny boy… You finally worked up the nerve to ask… I almost lost my bet with Sam, she had the last day pegged, but I _so_ knew you couldn't hold out that long." Jack commented knowingly.

Daniel grinned, recognizing that Jack did indeed know him through and through.

Jack grinned back and then lost his smile as he answered, "They haven't found the last three. They tracked them to Osiris galaxy and the trail went cold. I think Thor's pretty much decided not to pursue them any further." Jack shrugged his resignation as he tossed his twisting son into the air lightly and listened to him squeal in delight.

Daniel nodded, remembering the horrible event, two months prior when baby O'Neill was kidnapped out of his own home on Earth; taken in the middle of the night, evidently using some sort of alien technology. Everyone said it was a miracle that he was ever recovered but in less than two days, Jack and Sam had tracked the perpetrators down, killing four in a fierce gun battle and even though the last three had been wounded, they had still escaped. The four dead appeared human but upon autopsying it was discovered that they were anything but – actually the same aliens that had infiltrated the SGC over five years ago in a foothold situation that almost succeeded.

The question of why the attempted kidnapping was chillingly answered when it was discovered that an inter-galactic bounty had been placed on the only child of the O'Neill's. The Asgards had been the ones that had unearthed the existence of the extremely disturbing circumstance and it had been Thor, now the Supreme Leader of his people, who had personally visited Jack O'Neill to inform him of the situation.

The one thing that was not known was who had instigated it. What was known was that every enemy in every galaxy, in every solar system, knew about the bounty and wanted to collect the reward; either out of hatred for the 'infamous' Jack O'Neill or simply for the prestige of being the one who did it; not forgetting the very considerable monetary reward that was also part of the package.

In reality, no place was safe for them – some were only 'safer' then others. This was the reason that they always carried their weapons, even on picnics such as this; Daniel's eyes flitted to the gun slung around Jack's hip as he worked to overcome the fear for them that bloomed in his stomach; the two people that he felt closest to in any world and whom he considered 'family'.

He watched as Jack leaned over his laughing son and blew a 'raspberry' on his belly. As always, he marveled at Jack's ability to continue on with day-to-day living, somehow finding a way to enjoy it even as he knew the sword of Pericles hung over their lives ready to swoop down and end everything.

"No! Daddy, No!" In wonder that never ceased to be felt, he heard his tiny Godson laughingly yell out, his words perfectly clear. He still had a hard time believing it – even when Jon slipped the first time two days ago and said something in front of him and revealed the secret that Jack and Sam had not disclosed; that a four month old could speak as well as any four-year-old child (or possibly older as he hadn't been tested in awhile) was simply incomprehensible. Jack and Sam had apologized for not sharing how gifted their young son was and even though Daniel couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that they hadn't thought to share it with him, he truly understood their dilemma.

His safety was their utmost concern and to ensure this, they were trying to teach Jon NOT display any unique ability when in the presence of 'strangers'. The problem with that was after a short period in someone's presence, in Jon's mind, they were not 'strangers' any longer and at that point he didn't understand why his parents were upset with him when he began speaking again. Jack felt they were making progress when he had held out from talking in front of their visitors for well over a week before accidentally revealing his secret to the wonderment of his audience. His uniqueness was not to be known by anyone other than a very exclusive group that Jack and Sam felt could be trusted. Though, as with any secret – there were leaks – and the legend of the O'Neill child had already begun.

In physical appearance he appeared to be developing rather more quickly than normal but nothing extremely accelerated. Daniel had discussed it the previous evening with Carolyn in the privacy of their bedroom after being a witness to Jon's attempts to walk; and to all appearances it seemed that he would conquer that ability any day now. Daniel, not being around children much had asked Carolyn about his growth rate. Carolyn had thought physically he was exhibiting the same skills as a twelve-month baby, even though in appearance he wasn't quite that size, but intellectually she could only wonder where he stood. Never had she heard a four-month-old speak as he did. That was one for the record books. He was very much a special child as all had predicted he would be.

The spring-like breeze rustled through the top of the tall spreading tree that their picnic was situated under. Daniel wondered that Jack had wanted to come back to this moon, after his and Maybourne's appalling experience but it had been his suggestion to the Asgards that had instigated the installation of a Stargate and the set up of their home. It really was a beautiful place Daniel thought as he took in the scenery, noticing that Carolyn and the others were getting close. Watching, he could see the camaraderie between the two women in their gestures and head movements as they walked, with Teal'c, himself contributing to the conversation every so often.

Jack stood up, holding his son on his shoulders as he too, watched the approach of the rest of their party.

"Sam and Carolyn have really hit it off." He stated as if reading Daniel's thoughts. "She's gonna hate to see her leave." Then added quickly as if he was afraid his feelings would be hurt if he didn't, "and of course, you. You and Teal'c go without saying…"

"Maybe we can get back here soon." Daniel said quietly, knowing how lonely it must be – just the three of them -- as the only humans situated on the planet.

"Last night Sam told me that Carolyn let it slip that there's discussion about you two moving in together -- getting kinda serious isn't it?" Jack's searching dark eyes watched as Daniel's fair skin reddened in sudden discomfort. "Daniel. You wouldn't be keeping important information from your ex-CO now would ya?" his unrelenting gaze noticing all the signs of his friend's evident guilt.

"Sorry Jack. She made me promise not to say a word, then she goes and tells Sam – isn't that just like a woman?" Daniel's flustered blue eyes finally met Jack's; his face apologetic.

"Whoa Daniel! You're already sounding like a married man. Don't worry 'bout it. I figured it was that sort of situation." Jack's voice was light as he teased his more serious friend. He then added on a more reflective note, "I think it's great, Daniel, really great."

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome." Jon's little voice chimed in as he balanced on his father's shoulders.

"Jon!" Jack reprimanded automatically. "He's learning his manners." Jack explained, and then added in a whisper for Daniel's ears only, "every time he hears 'Thank you' he thinks he has to respond."

As soon as he finished explaining, Jon once again spoke up clearly, "You're welcome" as evidently he heard his dad's whispered explanation. Jack sighed even as he couldn't repress his grin of amusement.

"Another reason to live this isolated." He added wryly as he bounced his son on his shoulders and listened to his giggles.

"Howdy Campers! How was the hike?" Jack queried as the rest of the party arrived with smiles at the sight of Jack holding a bouncing Jon.

"The falls were simply beautiful but so far away! I didn't realize how out of shape I am." Carolyn Lam spoke up first as Teal'c and Sam smiled at each other in silent recall of their 15+ mile hikes that had been a norm for them on some planets.

"Sorry Carolyn, I didn't think about how far it was when I suggested it." Sam said apologetically as she took her reaching son from Jack. Hugging him close, she closed her eyes and smiled, savoring his sweet baby smell.

"Sam, It was fun. I'm NOT complaining. I loved every …. Hmmm what's a good word? Ahh yes! _ACHING_ moment." She said with a big grin as she sat cross-legged on the pallet and worked a pebble out of one boot.

Daniel laughed, "Well Jack and I had a great time playing with Jackson while ya'll circumnavigated the planet."

Jack stretched his back as he watched with amusement as his wife tried to extricate her hair from Jon's fascinated grip. "He's gonna be so screwed up – everyone has a different name for him!"

Sam laughed. "He understands and you know it Jack."

Jack shrugged and nodded the truth of it. "Scary but true."

"What do you suppose his IQ is?" Daniel queried as he studied the tiny boy whose dark eyes looked back at them all with amazing intelligence.

"Don't know – don't care to know" Jack responded tersely as his eyes met Sam's across the short distance and a sense of silent communication took place before she nodded her agreement.

Sam spoke up, "Anyone hungry? Jack has a great supper lined up for us – Beer-soaked steaks grilled to your request, but ONLY if your request is: A. well done, or B. very well done, or C. extremely well done. Or! drum roll please, his specialty: Crispy and blackened to charcoal ... hmmm YUMMY!" Grinning as she rubbed Jon's little tummy who instantly chirped up adding his own, "Yummmmyyyyyy!" to hers.

Daniel burst out laughing which made Carolyn giggle, and even brought a grin to Teal'c face. Jack pretended to frown but ended up laughing himself.

"No one appreciates fine cuisine anymore." He growled as he made to tackle Sam, who started backing… 'No Jack… noo... I've got Jon..." Adroitly, Jack whipped Jon from her arms and in one motion passed him to Daniel as he then swooped in to pick up Sam and deposit her on the quilt, tickling her without remorse.

"STOP IT! JACK! I can't breath!"

"Uncle?!" Jack queried and waited for her to respond as his long fingers continued to impact her sensitive midsection.

"UNCLE!!" She gasped in defeat trying to get oxygen back into her lungs.

Jon whooped with delight as he bounced in Daniel's arms, "Tickle, tickle" his soft baby voice rang out in joy as his little hands reached for his parents, moving as if trying to join in the fun. Daniel thought he would never get used to hearing words coming from such a tiny child as all three visitors gaped in amazement at him.

Jack stood and pulled Sam up from the pallet with one arm into a quick hug before procuring Jon from Daniel and asking, "Ready to head back to the ranch?"

Sam and Carolyn quickly folded the quilt as Daniel and Teal'c each picked up a hamper and all followed Jack down the shaded trail to the place they currently called home.

The day had been a good one; actually the whole last two weeks had been pretty special. Jack mused as he led the way and allowed Jon to ride on his shoulder – his favorite place – like a little parrot. In only four months it was as if he'd known his child forever – he had difficulty remembering what life was like before – and couldn't imagine what it would be like without him and his thoughts skittered away from that direction immediately. He was not one to go melancholy for any length of time. He then felt (which wasn't the best description but came the closest) Jon in his mind, agreeing with him that today had been a very good day. Funny, he was now so used to having him in his head, it just felt… right. Something he thought would have been impossible for him to say-- ever.

Only he and Jon shared this skill, Sam for some reason was able to 'feel' his presence but didn't have the ability to communicate with him as Jack did. Jack knew that this inability was to say the least, unsettling to her, but as disappointed as she was in not having this skill, she was supremely glad that Jack did. It was this psychic talent that enabled them to track down and rescue him from his kidnappers a short two months ago. Now, as he got older the connection only seemed to grow stronger between them.

Who would have thought how drastically having a child would change their lives? In the small span of Jonathan's existence – their lifestyle had done a complete 180, no longer living on Othalla due to possible fall out from the Asgards' political situation, no longer able to live on Earth after the kidnapping attempt revealed the huge gaps in security and compounded by the impossible task of keeping his uniqueness secret. So rather than being virtually imprisoned in the confines of the SGC they had elected to live off world.

First at the Beta site until one of Hank Landry's NID informants relayed the extremely disturbing information that Jack and Sam's child was of great interest to certain rogue branches of the NID and that they were actively seeking him. At that point all hopes of keeping him safe there were demolished as it became imperative to leave any place known by the NID -- even if off world. Jack and Sam's paranoia knew no bounds as they struggled to find a safe existence for their child.

When Thor at that point contacted them, it was as if a prayer had been answered. He had a plan to keep them safe and when Jack and Sam helped to firm up the details, all involved could not find fault. With gratitude they accepted his help and within a small period of time they were situated as they were now.

Even through the strain and worries, Jack felt overwhelmingly blessed. Life was good, he had Sam, he had Jon, and he felt that he was a lucky man in his friends. Through all the anxiety, Sam and he managed to enjoy their child and their relationship. If anything, they were stronger together than ever before.

The cabin came into view and as he did every time he saw it, Jack silently thanked Thor for all that he had done for them. Situated as it was on a small lake it bore a striking resemblance to Jack's Minnesota retreat with the exception that this wooden structure was much larger and extremely well equipped. Containing four bedrooms and three large bathrooms complete with state-of-the-art conveniences. The home was fully functional with a myriad of Asgard technology such as communication devices, transport beams, and a fully equipped Lab for Sam's research. Jack was able to continue his work as representative of the Tauri without leaving his study simply by using hologram technology and projecting himself to meetings as needed.

The light was fast leaving the landscape as Jack settled his son down for the night after giving him a much-needed bath and then allowing Teal'c to feed him his messy evening meal to then having to bath him all over again only this time allowing Teal'c be the one to get sopping wet in the process. Gently he laid his sleepy-eyed son down among his many teddy bears in his crib. Jon smiled up at his father, bidding him good night in his mind before rolling to his stomach to quickly assume his normal sleeping position -- knees tucked and his little 'bottom' up in the air. Patting his back and softly singing a lullaby, Jack felt his breathing deepen as sleep finally overtook him.

Pulling on an old Cubs sweater, he found Sam, and Teal'c in the kitchen and no sign of Daniel and Carolyn. Teal'c sitting at the kitchen bar, chopping salad fixings with the determination of a French Guillotinist barely glanced up as Jack entered the kitchen.

"Hey you. Did he settle down?" Sam asked as she pulled marinated steaks out of the refrigerator. "Yep, not a problem. He was worn out." Jack answered as he took the steaks from her along with his grilling utensils. "Our lovebirds taking their usual lakeside stroll?" He inquired with a knowing smile.

"I believe that is correct, they should be returning at any moment." Teal'c answered.

"Well then, let me just get these beauties on the Barbie." Jack quipped, his Australian accent atrocious, but as always, Sam grinned widely in enjoyment of his feeble joke.

Teal'c finished his chopping and swooped all into a large salad bowl to present it to Sam with a small bow.

"Thanks Teal'c. Why don't you join Jack at the grill, and take this tray of iced tea out with you."

'Follow me T-man." Jack yelled as he went out the patio door.

"Of course, O'Neill" Teal'c handled the tray of drinks effortlessly as he asked, "Is there any other food preparation that I could assist you with?" Teal'c politely asked.

"No. You did the salad; I've got baked potatoes in the oven and Jack's in charge of the steaks. We are good to go."

Teal'c inclined his head in his dignified manner but didn't leave, and appeared to be considering how to say something. Impulsively Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and with eyes full of affection, shook him gently. "What is it Teal'c? You've wanted to say something all day. I can tell."

"It is nothing." Teal'c responded impassively.

"Is to… _something_." Sam countered, and stubbornly waited him out.

"Do you not feel extreme isolation here? " Teal'c finally asked.

"It's really not so bad." Sam smiled at his concern. "We get a few visitors and every day it's something different with Jon. Seriously Teal'c have you ever seen Jack look as happy and relaxed as he does today?"

Teal'c eyebrow shot up and he glanced out the bank of windows to study the person in question; dressed in an old cubs sweater over his gray Air Force t-shirt and long, multi-pocketed khaki shorts, who at the moment was in the process of teaching Carolyn Lam, who along with Daniel had joined him on the patio, the fine art of juggling using his spice bottles. "He does appear quite content." Teal'c remarked slowly. As he then allowed himself a slight smile as he continued to watch while O'Neill, his lean features laughing as he dodged the salt and pepper bottles that Carolyn Lam had launched into the sky.

"Knowing that we are all safe has done him a world of good." Sam said softly as she too watched her husband demonstrate his own superior juggling skill.

"Have the Asgards made any further mention of your son's role in their future?" Teal'c questioned.

"No. Thor is still fielding issues with this – evidently there are still those who think they need to have some sort of proactive role in that outcome but so far, it has been fine. Thor's only involvement is to protect us – and for that we have been thankful."

"You were not informed of your child's future activities?" He inquired further.

No. It would be much too dangerous. Thor had 'mind erasures' done on all the Asgards that researched and knew the Ancient's future data. Thor is the only one left that has this knowledge and he plans on eventually having it done also." Sam said with a small shiver.

Teal'c nodded in his dignified matter as he acknowledged the truth of her words. Carefully, he sat the tray he had been holding down before finally saying,

"I would like to offer my services in protecting my God child." He stood as if at attention as he awaited her reply, his eyes focused off as if staring at something only he could see.

Sam's face reflected her surprise at the unexpected offer. Touched, she pulled him in for a long hug, "Teal'c thank you. You'll be the first one we call if ever we feel the need, even if you hadn't offered." Trying to lighten the moment, she added with a small grin, "Come on let's join the 'jugglers' before they break every spice jar I have."

Two days later – Departure back to Earth

Jack led the way down the trail to the Stargate. The morning air was still cool but already warming to what would be a hot day. Behind him trailed Daniel and Carolyn walking with Sam, who was carrying Jon in his papoose while Teal'c took up the rear of the quiet group. Jack had to grin as he noticed it was their old 'SG-1' formation albeit done subconsciously by all. The atmosphere was gloomy, as everyone felt a bit sad that the visit was over. Feeling like he needed to lighten the mood, Jack spoke up, shouting over his shoulder,

"Just think Daniel, the next time we're together, we'll be at your wedding!"

This brought a smile to all as they remembered their jubilation the previous night when Daniel had surprised everyone – including Carolyn – by asking her to marry him during their usual nightly stroll by the lake. They had celebrated the night away even breaking out champagne that Daniel had the foresight to bring with him.

Talking wedding plans into the late hours, it was pretty much settled; in little over two month's time Daniel and Carolyn would have a very small ceremony in Hank Landry's beautiful backyard garden in Colorado Springs. Jack and Teal'c were to both be 'best men' while Sam was asked rather shyly by Caroline if she would be her matron of honor and immediately she agreed with teary-eyed accompaniment.

Arriving at the gate, Daniel automatically moved to the DHD and dialed up the coordinates for earth – Sam entered the GDO code and verified that it was accepted.

Jack gripped Teal'c in their masculine form of hugging as he told him, his gravelly voice slightly husky,

"T, buddy, don't be a stranger. The door is always open. Mi Casa, Su Casa. Hmm...What other boring clichés can I come up with?" His attempt at nonchalance fell flat as he was already missing them all and they hadn't even left yet.

Teal'c stoicism was strained, as he too felt heavy-hearted at leaving. "You haven't used your talent for saying goodbye in various languages O'Neill."

"Right! Here goes! Auf Wiedersehen! Aloha! Salut! Ciao! Ole buddy."

"Chow to you too, O'Neill." Teal'c said solemnly and then turned to find Sam waiting her turn to hug him, "Remember my offer and contact me if you need me, Samantha Carter-O'Neill" he murmured in her ear as he hugged her in farewell. Sam released him and nodded smilingly and without another word, Teal'c walked up the steps and stepped through the event horizon without looking back.

Carolyn quickly hugged Sam and stroked Jon's silky cheek; her eyes threatening to spill tears as she said her goodbyes and then found herself moving to Jack O'Neill who stood waiting with a small smile.

Prior to this two week time period she would have never envisioned herself in a close relationship with this enigmatic man. A man she'd heard amazing stories about for years, a legend throughout the Galaxy – his name known by all, both evil and good throughout the known universe. A reputation that no man could live up to yet somehow he had and continued to do so. Yet arriving nervous, intimidated and somewhat awestruck he had, upon that first day begun a campaign to get to know her and with gentleness, openness and an intelligence that no one had told her the extent of; he had won her over.

For her, even though he was still somewhat of an enigma, he was now much more – she considered him someone she could trust with her life and even more difficult, her soul; a friend in every sense of the word.

Her respect had grown with every day spent in his company as she witnessed his loyalty, regard and devotion for the group he considered his 'family', his 'kids'. That would have been enough, but then there had been so much more, his dedicated love to Sam and his son – his intense convictions for what was right and fighting 'the Good Fight' had left her inspired and made her want to _do_ more, to _be_ more. A feeling that she imagined he inspired in just about everyone who came to know him.

Now as she stepped up to him and shyly proffered her hand in farewell, he ignored the outstretched hand to pull her close into a gentle goodbye hug.

"You've made me feel very welcome. Thank you for a wonderful vacation. I'll never forget this time as long as I live." She said her voice muffled in his neck. Jack released her and meeting her brown-eyed gaze with his own, his warm smile full of affection as he responded,

"It's been a special time for us as well -- always great to make a new friend. I'm really glad for you and Daniel."

Daniel brought up the rear, encompassing Sam and Jack in one big group hug, his blue eyes watery with tears. Not wanting to break down, he quickly kissed Jon gently and as he turned to leave, he whispered huskily, "Love you guys, and … Thank you."

As he stepped through the gate holding Carolyn's hand, he heard Jon's tiny baby voice softly reply,

"You're welcome."

Same night – Orbit around O'Neill's Moon 

The alien warship hung darkly in the orbit around the large moon, hovering in the planets' shadow like a giant spider ready for a victim to stray unaware into its trap. No lights shone -- no energy readings visible to alert possible seekers of its existence. Silently, stilly with great menace it waited and watched – ready to strike.

On board, in silence the five appointed prepared for their mission that if successful, would bring them fame and fortune throughout the galaxy. Their goal: to capture the son of O'Neill and Carter by any means necessary. The large arthropodal bodies of the Re'tu warriors shimmered into invisibility as they entered the shuttle destined for the shadowed moon below them.


	2. Chapter 2

--O'Neill Household – 2:00 a.m.--

In the quiet bedroom, with shadows moving across the walls from the swaying windblown trees outside the window, Jack awoke; coming completely aware and just as suddenly, wondered why. Without moving, he assessed the room, noticing nothing unusual, even as he then felt Sam's hand shift to find his under the cover and squeeze hard. So whatever it was, it had awakened her as well and with that, he knew that something was wrong.

A life of danger instilled in him the wisdom of going with your gut and right now his gut was giving him the riot act – they were under attack – even if he didn't have the specifics to back it up. Squeezing Sam's hand he placed a fist in hers and then waited for her acknowledgement. Once given, he was gone, leaving the bed like he had simply melted away -- covers not moving only collapsing slightly over the form that was now simply not there.

Taking his Zat that he kept under his pillow, he moved with no sound through the swaying shadows to the open hall doorway where he paused in study; his gray head down, eyes closed as he listened – all his senses heightened. And then he heard it; a twittering, clacking sound from outside his open bedroom door – coming from the direction of the hallway outside of Jon's nursery. Slowly, he raised his hand and instructed Sam on what he heard, giving her the signal that it was clear for her to move. In a matter of seconds, she was on the opposite site of the door with her Beretta in hand. Her determined blue eyes met his own dark gaze and no fear was visible, only fierceness, ready to do battle for her family. Nodding, Jack indicated for her to stay in place. He then, reached out with his mind to check on Jon and he found him. He felt his peacefulness and sensed that he was deep asleep and so far, he was unaware.

He relayed to Sam through sign language that Jon was safe at the moment and she nodded, showing some small relief. With a steady motion, he sank low and stepped out into the hall, his Zat swinging as his eyes moved to spot the intruders. Sam in perfect synchronization moved with him, and took the opposite angle with her own weapon. Jack's keen eyes checked every dark corner and saw nothing. Suddenly, he sensed movement directly in front of him and instinctively pushed himself to the side even as a white hot blast barely missed him, the heat of it burning his face in passing and blinding him momentarily. Squinting, trying to recover he still couldn't spot the attacker and just as quickly realized why -- they must be invisible. His own Zat fired responsively in the direction of the attack. He heard Sam's Beretta behind him firing unerringly and heard the bullets making contact with the unseen enemy.

"They're Re'tu's" he yelled as he pushed himself off the wall, trying to remember what he knew regarding this particular creature. Backing up, he grabbed Sam about the waist and swung her back into their bedroom as two blasts hit the doorway behind them. Sam dropped her spent clip and shoved another in, as she guarded the door.

With no wasted motion, Jack ran to their closet – and entered the hidden arsenal behind it. Finding the T.E.R. weapons needed, he emerged and tossed one to Sam as he took the other. They each took an opposite side of the door and once again, Jack swung out into the hall only this time with the use of the Tok-ra made weapon, he immediately spotted the terrifying images of the huge insect-like creatures. His heart leaped in his throat as he caught a glimpse of one before it vanished through the door of Jon's nursery; yet his training took over and he forced himself to focus on the current danger as he was instantaneously attacked by the two in the hall, their phaser's blasting and destroying the wall by his head. He heard Sam's weapon firing as she found her mark with her first shot and the furthest Re'tu exploded all over the hall. Jack rolled and came up to kill the one nearest him.

Coming to his feet, he wasn't quick enough to forge ahead of Sam, who moved swiftly her gun swinging. "Five! Always Five." Jack whispered harshly and saw her nod her acknowledgement as to the possible number of intruders. Two down, there were three to go, and then he wondered if there were more than one squad? Possible.

He saw Sam at the door to the nursery and suddenly in his mind he felt his son. He was awake and aware. Jack felt his son's curiosity at what he was seeing. With a pounding heart he felt the sweat trickle down his brow as he considered the danger Jon was in and immediately pushed his fear down to concentrate on the task at hand. Sam watched him and waited for his signal as he situated himself opposite her. He indicated what he wanted her to do and with a nod, she squatted and rolled through the door as he too, jumped through the opposite way, his weapon moving to find and display the Re'tu's.

Sam as usual, found her target straightaway – as she came out of her roll, sweeping the room and spotting one large creature poised over Jon's bed, already reaching for him with its insect-like claws. Seeing Sam, it swiveled towards her and fired even as it continued to collect Jon from his crib actually gripping his bedclothes and pulling him up towards him.

Jack had multiple things happening at once, suddenly feeling Jon's fear -- hearing Sam grunt as she flung herself to one side to dodge the Re'tu's blast and his own scrambling roll as multiple photon blasts unexpectedly burned around him from the direction of the window and narrowly missed his moving body, each blast a mere fraction of a second behind him. As he came up out of his roll, he simultaneously sent Jon a swift message of comfort even as he saw Sam sprawled on her stomach, sighting and firing to take out with her usual pin-point accuracy the Re'tu hovering over Jon; her shot hitting him dead-center; his huge body disintegrating into pieces with fluids spewing everywhere. The lifeless claw now amputated dropped with Jon down back into the crib.

Even while seeing all of this, Jack himself swung his weapon to sight on the second creature and noticed for the first time that the window was gone – in its place a huge smoking hole evidently meant to be used as their escape route. He fired as he dodged a blast and with one shot hit the creature squarely and watched through his weapon as pieces of Re'tu were discharged, splatting everything in a ten foot radius. Swinging his weapon around in a complete 360 and not spotting any more he moved to the window to scan the immediate exterior of the house and saw that it was clear.

"Check on Jon" Jack said unnecessarily as Sam was already moving to his bed.

"One more…." Jack muttered as he moved back into the hallway.

"He's okay. Jack." Sam's voice sounded shaky as she called out after him.

"Stay with him. I'm gonna find the last one." He was gone, disappearing into the dark hallway.

With delayed reaction setting in, Sam felt her hands shaking as she carried Jon from the smoke-filled nursery back to their bedroom shutting the door behind her. Settling on the bed with Jon beside her, she braced her back to the headboard and held her weapon at the ready. Jon stirred and began crying. Something he rarely did. So rare, that Sam just knew that he was hurt and frantically with one arm she pulled him to her.

"Jon… sweetheart, what's wrong? She queried as she held him close, all the while, keeping the T.E.R. weapon honed on the door in readiness.

"Hurt." Jon said softly as he continued to cry. His crying unnerved her to the point that she was desperate to make sure that he was uninjured so she took a chance and laid the weapon down praying that any Re'tu's left were long gone from their area.

"Jon, are you hurt?" She whispered, really to herself as her shaking hands and worried eyes moved slowly over his small body. He whimpered and reached for her; his deep brown eyes furrowed in his small face. Sam, finishing her exam realized she was soaked in sweat and her breathing was labored as if she'd just finished running a marathon and heaved a sigh of relief – Jon was not injured -- only frightened.

Yet, he continued his sobbing. Sam held him close, talking softly trying to quell his fears; he pulled back his dark eyes welling tears as he looked up at her, "hurt. Mommy".

Bewildered, Sam crooned, "No Jon, you're fine. Mommy is here and you're …." When he cried louder, over her words, "hurt Mommy Not hurt Jon." only then did she feel the pain that had begun throbbing in her abdomen. A deep pain that made her wonder how she could have been unaware of it as she gasped and gripped her middle, dropping the weapon to the floor.

"Hurt Mommy – not Jon." He repeated, "Oh Damn" Sam muttered and forced herself to focus and reached again for the dropped T.E.R. when suddenly the room shrank and then grew, revolved and shimmered as she felt herself sway drunkenly before closing her eyes to fight the sudden nausea. Forgetting about the weapon she moved her hands over her own body and gaspingly found the injury to her midsection. She hadn't even felt the hit, but the blood was seeping sluggishly down her hip from the blackened wound. Sam closed her eyes and fought the gorge that rose in her throat. She couldn't afford to pass out – there was at least one more Re'tu at large and she had to protect Jon.

Reaching she took one of Jon's baby blankets and as quickly as she could, she wrapped it around her to bind the wound tightly – almost fainting from the pain. Collecting Jon who continued to cry without respite she tried to comfort him as she settled back on the bed, the T.E.R. in one hand balanced on her knees sweeping the room and Jon clutched at her other side. In her mind, she willed for Jack to stay safe and to return soon.

Jack had searched the house and found it empty. Knowing that there was at least one more, he found their entrance – the back door wide open with a gaping hole where the lock used to be. Slipping out, he knelt and moved his weapon in a systematic arc, and felt totally exposed, as the invisible enemy, if still there, had the advantage of shooting before he could react. Nothing. No sign of the enemy in the surrounding area.

The dark windy night masked any possible sounds that might alert him but that worked both ways. Reaching the footpath that led to the Stargate, he thought he heard something and knelt to listen. Moving his weapon in a complete arc he was caught unaware as a brilliant flash lit up over his head and he threw one arm up to save his sight.

A small ship hovered for a brief moment over him and then in a tenth of a second, it vanished into the night sky. "Dammit" Jack muttered as he realized the last Re'tu must have escaped. Spending another fifteen minutes searching the grounds, he felt satisfied that all threats were dealt with --at least on the ground-- and he made his way back inside.

"SAM!" Jack called as he came down the hall, and with relief heard her respond, "In here." And he followed the sound of her voice to their bedroom, finding her as she had positioned herself, ready to defend her child at all costs.

Jogging to her where she sat on the bed against the headboard, he engulfed her in a relieved hug, his own delayed reaction over what 'might have happened' coming upon him. Sam gripped him tightly in return, "Jack, is it contained?" She asked quietly.

Before he could reply, Jon's small voice spoke up as he wailed, "Mommy hurt." Jack blanched as he suddenly took in Sam's paleness, her face beaded with sweat. He pulled back to examine her. "My abdomen..." She swallowed harshly and smiled apologetically, "Stupid of me." Jack pulled up her t-shirt and immediately took in the now sodden bloody binding.

"GOD Sam!" "Why didn't you say something?" His hands were already untying the blanket to see the extent of the injury.

"I didn't even know. Jon had to tell me." She whispered shakily.

Jack pulled back the blanket and winced at seeing the welling wound. It appeared that she had taken a direct hit from a Re'tu blaster. Gently he raised and turned her over and the exit wound was even larger.

Sam gasped as he laid her back down. "I guess it's no more bikinis for me." She tried to smile.

Jack for once didn't have a joke in him, his lean face furrowed in his worry. "Hold tight. I'll be right back… got to stop that bleeding. I'm going to get the kit." Clumsily he stood and turned to jog quickly into the bathroom to fetch their first-aid kit. Sam shivered and then everything seemed far away and the light dimmed and tunneled so that the last thing she saw was Jon's blonde hair as he crawled onto her chest and laid his head down.

"Mommy hurt." Jon murmured as he listened to her heartbeat. He stifled his crying and moved across her to find the dark red bandage, "hurt… stop hurt -- stop hurt." He said as he snuggled against the wound, his head pressed against her, still feeling her heartbeat. Stop hurt. Stop hurt." His little voice continued to repeat.

Jack found the kit and bandages in their well-stocked medical cabinet. Quickly he scrubbed his hands clean and dried them before grabbing the kit and returning to Sam. He had already decided that after giving her a morphine injection and stopping the bleeding he would contact SGC to get medical help. He then realized that Jon was with him and felt him calling out for him, saying 'stop hurt' over and over. Jack felt his son's pain and was stricken by it. Quickly he hurried back and the sight that met him brought him up short in the doorway.

"For Crying Out Loud." Jack said reflexively as he shook himself from his shock and continued into the room.

Sam lay stilly on the bed, with Jon curled in a little ball directly on top of her wound. Quickly he moved to her and checked her pulse and finding it, to his relief. He could still hear Jon in his head as he kept repeating his mantra of concern for his mother. Gently he prepared the shot of painkiller and just as he swathed her arm and prepared to inject her, Jon cried out in his head, "No. Daddy."

'_This is too upsetting for him.'_ Jack thought and gently he tried to lift his son off his mother but could not, it was as if he weighed a massive amount so impossible it seemed to move him. Thunderstruck, Jack tried again and still he could not budge him. He reached out with his mind and heard him still repeating his mantra, "stop hurt'. Tentatively he spoke, 'Jon I need for you to move so that I can help her.' and Jon ignored his voice.

This had never happened to Jack before and he was amazed at how disturbed it made him feel. Jack knelt down by Jon and studied him. It was as if he was asleep or in a trance, his eyes closed, his breathing slow. Jack closed his eyes and accessed the ancient data in his own mind and found what he needed. Suddenly he knew that Jon was doing the same! He was 'healing' his Mother. '_HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE?'_ Jack thought wildly. Somehow Jon had the power. At his tiny age he was doing what it had once took a 'mature' Ancient years to master.

Once again, Jack summoned Jon to answer him and this time Jon did. 'Mommy safe.' Jon told him in his mind even as his small body stirred to life and he raised his blonde head to smile at his father. Out loud, he repeated, "Mommy safe. Daddy safe." -- his baby voice registering satisfaction.

Slowly Jack reached for him and this time he was able to pick him up as Jon willingly hugged his father. Jack rose off his knees and sat on the edge of the bed to examine Sam. Gently, he moved the bloodied, makeshift bandage to see an astonishing sight. Whole, smooth skin – not a sign of the horrible wound was left. Sam shuddered and suddenly her blue eyes were open blinking sleepily as she asked, "What happened just now?"

Jack didn't answer immediately as he carefully rolled her onto her side to study her back – finding it healed as well.

"Jack?" She questioned, taking in his shocked expression.

"You're healed Sam. Jon healed you. And then repeated it, trying to come to grips with the thought himself, "_Jon _healed you!"

"Are you sure? How could…?"

"I don't know… But If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes…. but I did and he did."

Jack stared at the tiny child in his arms; who snuggled his head against him.

Sam sat up and looked in amazement at her young son who looked contentedly back at her and then his whole face crinkled in a joyous smile that displayed all his baby teeth; his dimples so like his fathers, showing in both cheeks, as he chanted, "Mommy safe. Mommy safe." He then reached for her with both his arms straining to get to her.

Sam took him to her and gently kissed his cheek and caressed his blonde curls to then hold him close. "My God Jack… What are we going to do with him?" She asked shaken to her core.

"We're gonna love him and take care of him." Jack said simply.

Jon rooted around in Sam's lap trying to get comfortable, finally apparently finding the position where he wanted to sleep he mumbled sleepily, "stay here…okay?" and without waiting he yawned and burrowed his face even further into the softness that was his mother and slept.

Jack had to smile as he felt relief that the nighttime raid had not left his son scarred by fear. Rather he seemed totally unaffected by the whole event. "Well at least one of us is gonna get a good nights sleep." He said wryly as he watched Sam gently place him in the middle of their large bed and carefully cover his sleeping form with a blanket.

"Come on over here." He pulled her up gently by her elbow and quietly they moved to the sitting area on the other side of the room. "How do you feel?" He had to ask; the evidence of her blood soaked wound still laid around them. "Jack, I'm fine, really. It's as if it never happened." Sam answered reassuringly.

Both collapsed onto the small loveseat where they could still guard their son and took stock of their situation. Sam deep in thought finally spoke up, "Jack, he must have genetic memory… it's the only explanation."

Jack stirred uneasily at the thought as he questioned, "Like the Goa'ulds?"

"No! Uhh…well, Yes! Actually!" Sam answered hurriedly, her mind racing ahead of her speech as she stumbled over what she was thinking. "Kinda like the Goa'uld … possibly the combination of Naquadah in my blood combined with your genetics AND the ancient data you retained somehow gave him this ability. Jack… I'm not sure how… but _God!_ He's got it!" her brilliant blue eyes were intense upon her husband as she dealt with the revelation.

Jack sighed running his hand over his tired face. He studied his 'healthy' wife who could have easily been dead for the past half hour and shuddering at the thought, he pulled her close, her head finding the hollow in his neck, "Thank Gold he does have it or…." and didn't finish the sentence as he gripped the back of her blonde head and held her to him.

Sam nodded and pulled back to study his face before gently kissing him. Knowing her husband and how hard it was for him to deal with extreme emotions she cleared her throat and changing the subject, asked, "What happened outside? Did you get anymore of them?"

Straightening up, Jack released his tight hold on her, and replied tersely, "No. It got away. They had a vessel – it went right over my head." He then told her all that transpired outside.

"That means we're no longer safe here. Either more Re'tu will show up or if not them, someone else." Sam's logic was as usual impeccable and on target.

Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, "We'll have to leave here as soon as we can."

Sam nodded in agreement even as she reached for him and in silence they wrapped their arms about the other and found the comfort that each could always give the other.

Eventually Jack pulled away, realizing that there was a lot to get done in a short amount of time, "Why don't you try and rest, I'll take watch."

Sam shook her head immediately, "No. No way can I sleep now. It's almost dawn anyway."

"All right then, if your staying up, I'm gonna try and contact Thor." Standing, he stood for a moment staring at the small form on the bed before silently leaving the room.

Sam sat stilly as she listened to his footsteps retreat down the hall and suddenly she felt the need to fight back unstoppable tears. Silently she wept and hated her supposed weakness as her pent up emotions rolled down her face in the form of moisture. In a matter of minutes her small outburst was spent and she admitted to herself that once done, she actually did feel better for crying.

Drying her eyes she reflected and prayed and wished. Trying to find some clarity in their circumstances and realized that she was wishing for a miracle. That somehow their turbulent, dangerous life would radically turnaround into one of safety and normalcy.

Even as she wished for it, she knew in her heart that their life would never be ordinary or commonplace, it was not in the cards and if she were given the choice between 'ordinary' and the family she had – she'd take the family she had any time. With that small epiphany she felt radically better and after making sure Jon was still asleep, she gathered her clothes and quickly dressed to then wait for Jack --not wanting to leave Jon alone after the night's events.

When Jack returned all signs of her meltdown was gone. Sam had dressed in her usual jeans with a red Henley type t-shirt ready for the day ahead. Jack handed her the cup of hot coffee he had prepared and then sat down beside her to drink his own.

"Thor has reinforcements on the way -- should be here sometime later today. Until we can move, he has a new device that will help keep us safe -- at least temporarily."

He paused to sip his coffee and smiled slightly to himself as she responded in exactly the manner he had predicted to himself.

"NEW Technology?! What is it exactly … did you get details?" Sam's blue eyes lit up as she sat forward and waited in anticipation for his explanation.

Jack's dark eyes gazed into his coffee cup as he dipped a finger in to then inspect it before shrugging to take another sip as he seemingly ignored her question.

"JACK!" Sam exclaimed in mild annoyance as she watched his antics with impatience.

Finally looking up, his dark eyes full of mischief; he finally retorted, "I'm sorry, didn't I tell you? Freyr is on the horn right now waiting to explain it to you. Ya better get a move on!"

The pillow landed with a thud right in the middle of his face – splashing his hot coffee into his lap sending him yelping to a stand… SAM!"

"Oops…uhh… sorry." Sam said, her tone strangely missing any contrition then as she made it to the door, she added, "Serves you right though!" and deftly she dodged the coffee-stained pillow that was thrown back at her.

"I think I liked it better when you were under orders and called me 'Sir"! He called after her jogging form as he sponged at his trousers and then smiled softly to himself.

Two nights later at the O'Neill's

The inky night sky hung over the lake, a velvet covering filled with glittering diamonds which reflected in the smooth dark surface of the water. The night noises were a comforting backdrop to Jack and Sam's conversation as they relaxed sprawled side by side on matching chaise lounges on the darkened patio and looked out on the beautiful view but not really seeing it. This was the first time they'd had a chance to relax in two days of extremely hectic activity. The Asgards' new device was now in place, making their home and everything within a square mile virtually sealed within an invisible force field that allowed nothing through that wasn't programmed to come through.

Jon was at the moment sleeping peacefully and was checked on by Jack, who now made a habit to mentally look in on him every few minutes even as Sam and the Asgards reassured him it was now unnecessary, yet it had become an unbreakable habit even as it was an exhausting one for Jack as his brain refused to stop the process even during the night.

Their discussion had been ongoing, in their attempt to reach a 'middle ground' between their diverse viewpoints of the situation.

"No one." Sam said quietly but emphatically.

"Not sure I agree." Jack responded reasonably.

"No one." She responded even curter.

Maybe … Daniel." Jack cajoled.

No. Not even Daniel. Sam said quietly.

What about … Teal'c? Jack questioned.

No. Not even Teal'c. No one." She emphasized succinctly.

"They _are_ the Godparents." Jack argued.

"Still…. It's just too dangerous." She argued back.

"I'm pretty sure that Teal'c can take care of himself." Jack reasoned.

"Jack… no one…" Her tone brooked no backing down.

"Okay okay… No one will be told." Jack said in resignation.

"It's the safest…. The safest…."Sam repeated softly, yet sadly … Jack reached for her hand and gripped it.

"This is really . . ." Jack's voice trailed as he refused to finish his train of thought.

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"I refuse to say it out loud. But you know what I'm thinking…" Jack responded quietly.

Sam understood and sighed, Jack felt as she did the enormity of their responsibility and the sometimes-crushing weight of their burden, which ALMOST seemed unbearable until it was buoyed up again by their bottomless love for their son.

"Yes. I know." Sam said, and then added softly, "Love you."

"Love you more." Jack immediately returned.

"Don't." Sam shot right back.

"Do." Jack volleyed and then added warningly, "Give up…I win this every time with Daniel."

"I'm more stubborn…" Sam replied in total confidence.

"No arguing that… Ouch…" Jack yelped.

"Sissy." Sam taunted.

"Come here… I'll show you, sissy." Jack pulled her into his own chaise.

"Yummmm… I like sissy." Sam whispered as Jack kissed her neck.

Soft murmuring was all that could be heard as the couple did what couples in love are known to do.

Two weeks later – SGC

Daniel worriedly waited while the rest of the seats filled in the briefing room. Finally at the last second before being officially deemed 'late', General Landry breezed through the door, "as you were" he automatically said to the room at large to take care of any residual military protocol. Daniel glanced at Caroline who never glanced his way, her concentration focused on the report in front of her. His own copy of the report had been read and re-read until he felt he could recite it verbatim.

Teal'c sat quietly his hands clasped in front of him; his gaze turned inward, oblivious to the room. The SG-3 team assembled shifted uncomfortably in their chairs as General Landry took his own time in opening his report, studying it before finally sighing and raising his eyes to the room at large. "Colonel Reynolds – report." He said tersely.

Reynolds nodded nervously and began, "No sign sir. The house has been burned to the ground…everything incinerated. It's a total loss, yet we haven't found any bone fragments or any other remains to indicate that there were people in the house at the time of its destruction."

Daniel leaned forward his furrowed brow over his anxious eyes a testament to his mood, "Excuse me… there must have been some indication as to how the fire was set? Of what happened to them?"

Reynolds frowned, "When I say no sign – I mean it. We've been there five days and haven't found a clue as to what happened to the O'Neill's. The only thing we do know is… that they are NOT on that moon anymore. Teal'c went with us – he said the same thing… only in shorter sentences and fewer words."

"He is correct, DanielJackson. The O'Neill's have vanished and no one knows where they are." Teal'c's' deep voice spoke quietly but was easily heard by all.

Confused and worried Daniel spoke the thought that had been on his mind since he had heard they were missing, "If they are alive --- why haven't they contacted us?"

The question seemed to float through the large room and one answer occurred to everyone there, yet no one spoke it, _'Because they're not'._


	3. Chapter 3

**-- Two weeks later -- Planet Othalla - Meeting between SGC and Asgard High Council **

"With respect Thor, I'm having a hard time believing that the Asgards are unaware of their whereabouts!"

"Dr. Jackson, that's quite enough." Colonel Davis said admonishingly but sighed as Dr. Jackson then went on the offensive.

"Colonel Davis, it has been two weeks – without a word – without a single clue as to what happened. THEY KNOW Colonel … they simply HAVE to KNOW!" Daniel gestured in angry accusation in the general direction of the Asgards, who were seated above and in front of them in the Asgard Council Chamber.

Teal'c who had been standing quietly alongside his two colleagues in the middle of the Asgard Council Chamber added his own opinion, "I also believe that the Asgards have knowledge that they are not disclosing." His deep voice spoke emphatically and sent out a challenge to the Asgards who sat above them.

Freyr, who curiously to Daniel and the others, had been chairing the meeting --even though Thor was there --responded to the allegation in his soft monotone voice,

"On the contrary, _we do_ _not_ _know_. We have been actively seeking them as well."

At that point Colonel Davis spoke up immediately, his tone conciliatory, "Of course you have. My apologies on behalf of the SGC and please understand that our emotions are running a bit high due to concern for our colleagues."

Thor watched as Freyr nodded his acceptance of the apology. "We will notify the SGC immediately if we discover any information regarding the fate of the O'Neill's'.

"We also want to be apprised of any information you uncover regarding the identity of whoever instigated the bounty as soon as you get it." Daniel Jackson said insistently.

Freyr inclined his head, "We will, of course do so."

"If we don't hear from you, you can be sure that you'll be hearing from us." Daniel's voice impassioned as his intense face studied the alien group in front of him.

Once again, Freyr politely responded, "I understand Dr. Jackson. This concludes our meeting. I bid you safe journey back."

As Freyr said this, the other Asgard council members all inclined their heads in farewell.

Thor, who had been very quiet through out the whole meeting – almost an observer, stood up from his council seat and made his way down to the floor where the three humans stood.

The small gray alien came to a halt in front of Daniel, his large dark eyes blinked solemnly and it was several long seconds before he finally spoke, "Allow me to escort you part way to the Stargate." Daniel who had been expecting more –something --looked baffled as Thor turned and walked away. The three humans exchanged glances and followed.

Thor led this way slowly down the long intricately arched Asgard hallway that resembled something out of a palace in the Arabian Nights. Daniel had been wondering at Thor's strange quietness through out the meeting.

"Thor, if you DO know something – no matter what it is – you WOULD tell us … wouldn't you? It's been over two weeks and I know that Jack has to be in trouble or he would have communicated with us by now." Daniel's voice rang out hollowly in the cavernous hallway making it sound all the more desperate.

Thor didn't answer, just continued walking. Daniel in perplexity looked first at Colonel Davis then Teal'c, who simply cocked his own head to one side, and raised an eyebrow as they considered the Supreme Leader of all Asgards and his unusual behavior.

Arriving at a hallway intersection, Thor came to an abrupt stop and turned to face them. "This is where I must leave you." He said quietly. Indicating the two Asgards that flanked him he added, "They will take you on to the gate."

Studying each of the humans before him, he finally spoke after a long pause, "I bid you a safe journey." Colonel Davis, swallowed his disappointment as he had also thought Thor had more to tell them, sighed in resignation and said, "Thank you Supreme Leader Thor." before turning to walk down the hall with one of the Asgard escorts.

Daniel didn't give up as easily as he determinedly began, "Thor, Please, _I_… _uhh... WE_

simply have to know…" and wasn't allowed to finish as Thor interrupted, speaking emphatically, "There is nothing to disclose." His large eyes blinked slowly as he watched the human react to his comment.

Daniel felt himself lose it – the frustration, the worry; the anger overwhelmed him, as he knew in his gut that they were keeping information from them. His face flushed to an unhealthy shade of red even as his eyes blazed in blue fury, he stepped back from Thor. He didn't trust himself to be close to him and nodding he replied, his words biting, "Fine. FINE. If this is how you want to handle it. We'll find them on our own." Without waiting for a rejoinder, he turned quickly on his heels to stride away.

Teal'c was the last to leave. Thor turned to him and waited, his dark eyes blinking slowly. Teal'c bowed his head in a dignified farewell and turned to follow Daniel when he felt Thor reach out and enclose his hand with both his small ones as he quietly said,

"Safe Journey, Teal'c. Please remember that we are allies."

Teal'c, a bit off balance at the uncharacteristic action, bowed once more and turned to be escorted away by the Asgard ensign that had been waiting.

Daniel was fuming. He had never felt this furious, this upset…this … this… he was at a loss for how enraged he was. His head swam dizzily in his anger. Teal'c caught up to him and walked beside him his own demeanor as always, sublimely collected.

"How can you not be angry? Teal'c?! " Daniel sputtered as he considered the duplicity of the Asgard – of Thor! Someone he had always trusted.

"On the contrary, DanielJackson… I am as you say… very angry." Teal'c responded his deep voice calm and in total contradiction to his statement.

Daniel came to an abrupt stop, his tense face, red and blotchy from his emotions. His blue eyes blazing, his glasses barely on the end of his nose as he stared in consternation at the man who stopped calmly beside him, waiting; as if he was waiting for paint to dry.

"WELL you NEED to work on your displays of ANGER, Teal'c…because "THIS" is how it is supposed to look!!" as he almost comically pounded himself on the chest.

Teal'c raised one eyebrow in acknowledgement, as he uttered his classic rejoinder, "Indeed."

Daniel, feeling as if he could stroke out at any moment, took his anger out on his best friend, "INDEED. Yes! Of course, "INDEEEEED" Good Job there Teal'c… glad to see your working on showing that ANGER!"

This time, Teal'c came to a stop, "DanielJackson why are you raising your voice in anger at me? Am I not on your side in this matter?" His tone was devoid of any emotion except mild curiosity as he waited for Daniel's response.

Now with shame added to his burden of extreme anger, Daniel felt about two feet tall and simply wanted to EXPLODE as he sighed and held his head (he really wondered if he was stroking out….) until he found the words and the ability to speak them, "My apologies Teal'c. You are absolutely correct. I'm picking on you in my worry and frustration. Forgive me, friend?"

Teal'c inclined his head regally in acceptance and resumed his walk.

"Of course DanielJackson. You will feel better shortly." Teal'c said succinctly albeit a little mysteriously.

"Feel better?! Thor wouldn't tell us a thing. Denying all knowledge and all of them looking down on us with their little 'poker faces' I ABSOLUTELY know they were lying. They sooo know where Jack and Sam are." Teal'c simply listened as he allowed Daniel to ramble on and on in total frustration – swearing later to Dr. Lam that he even talked all the way through the wormhole and finished mid-word on the Earth side.

Waiting at the end of the ramp for the travelers to return, Hank Landry watched as Colonel Davis came through first. "Stand down." General Landry told the soldiers automatically as the dimmed lights once again brightened. Colonel Davis halted in front of the General.

"I'm afraid I wasn't much help sir." He said apologetically.

"Nothing new to report?" Landry inquired.

"Absolutely nothing." Colonel Davis replied and added in a quieter tone, "Plus, we may have to do some damage control in our relations with them, Dr. Jackson pretty much accused them of lying to us."

General Landry sighed and quietly replied, "I'm not surprised. He's taking this situation pretty hard."

Both turned to wait for the other two travelers, who appeared at the top of the ramp coming through almost simultaneously.

"…erstand why they won't tell us." Daniel Jackson's voice rang out in the room as he materialized onto the ramp.

Coming down the metal walkway, Teal'c halted and stood in patient silence as Daniel continued talking agitatedly; explaining to General Landry the Asgards denial of any knowledge of the O'Neill's whereabouts.

Suddenly Teal'c interrupted, "DanielJackson, if I may speak." His deep voice commanding immediate attention. Flustered at the interruption, Daniel simply nodded as General Landry said "Of Course, Teal'c. Do you have something to add?"

"I believe so, GeneralLandry. I was given this when no one was looking. It may shed light on the matter of the O'Neill's."

He handed a small object to General Landry, who studied it closely. "Who gave this to you?"

"Supreme Leader Thor" Teal'c said formally.

Daniel simply stared at Teal'c for once… speechless.

Teal'c sensing his upset spoke up quickly, "DanielJackson, He gave it to me as we parted in the hallway in a very covert manner; therefore I had little time to inform you of this until now. I felt it would be unwise to discuss it while on the planet due to the secrecy exhibited by Supreme Leader Thor's actions – it was apparent that I should not speak up until after we had left Othalla."

General Landry handed the object to Daniel, who pulled his glazed eyes from Teal'c down to the object, and regained some of his momentum, "This is an Asgard communication device… it has a message on it. "

General Landry spoke up, "Let's reconvene in the briefing room then in 15 minutes. Call Dr. Lam to join us."

Briefing Room – SGC 

Thor's image shimmered and then steadied as Daniel activated the communications device. The hologram depicted Thor sitting in a large ornate chair, which made his small form look even more diminutive.

"Greetings" Thor began, "First my apologies are offered for any ill-will I may have incurred over my secrecy in this matter. The O'Neill's are safe. They are in hiding and have made an extremely difficult decision – one that may be hard for you to accept. Again, this decision was made by General O'Neill and Samantha Carter – not by me."

Thor paused for a long moment and then continued, "They feel that it is best at this time not to disclose their location to anyone – including the SGC. Please be aware that my own council has been telling you the truth as they too remain completely unaware of their circumstance." Again Thor paused as if he knew that time was needed for the information to sink in for those listening.

Thor then went on, "There is a very valid reason for this secrecy. The O'Neill's' were savagely attacked in their home on the O'Neill moon. Colonel Carter was seriously wounded but has recovered. Their child was not harmed. Somehow their location was discovered and I am attempting to determine if this was done internally. Until I am fully satisfied that I have complete loyalty within the Asgards regarding the O'Neill's' I will not share my knowledge with them or anyone else."

Thor paused and then picked up an object and appeared to be reading off it as he continued, "O'Neill has requested that I say this exactly as he relayed it to me."

Thor stopped to look up, his huge dark eyes blinked as he solemnly repeated Jack's message, word for word:

"Daniel, don't get your BVD's in a wad over this…we're doing it this way to protect all of you as well as ourselves. These guys are playing hardball and I want to keep you out of it if I can. Danny boy as soon as I feel that things have cooled down a bit – you know we'll be in touch. It may be quite a long time before you hear from us because we're playing this by ear. Sam sends her love, as does Jon…I mean Jackson."

Thor paused as he seemed to read ahead and then continued,

"T, ole buddy, you know that Sam and I would trust you with our lives in a heartbeat and having you as a protector for Jon would be an ideal situation. Sam told me that you requested the chance to protect Jon and I gotta tell ya, the temptation to take you up on it was hard to resist. But, that would be selfish and you have your own life to live – your duties to the Jaffa Nation and they do need you now. So… this is the path we're taking.

We're going to ground for a while and try and figure out our next move. Hopefully, we'll see you soon when all this blows over. My Simpson's DVD collection is yours buddy…at least until I get back.

Hank, old friend, please tell the President that due to circumstances beyond my control I will be unable to perform my duties until I can see my family safe through all of this. If he wants my resignation then consider it done. He can contact us through Thor. Oh, and Hank, the same goes for Sam, we are officially requesting an extension on her leave."

Carolyn, Sam and I both send our regrets that we may not make it back for the wedding. Please continue with all plans and know that we will be there in spirit. Take care of Daniel for us. NOW DANIEL, I _KNOW_ you can take care of yourself. That was just a _JOKE_."

Thor's monotone voice eerily reflected the spirit of Jack O'Neill as he finished his recitation. The image of Thor shimmered and then steadied as he once again spoke, "Please be assured that I will do everything in my power to keep the O'Neill's safe. Their recent encounter was with a rebel group of Re'tu. They managed to kill all but one of the Re'tu assassins – unfortunately one escaped and prompted their immediate re-location. Again, you have my assurance that they are safe at the moment. Farewell." Abruptly the message ended as Thor's image faded away.

Hank Landry was the first to recover as he cleared his throat in preparation to speak. "Well, at least the mystery is solved. Evidently Thor is even keeping their location secret from even his own people."

Daniel nodded in agreement as he mulled Thor's message over in his head as he thought out loud, "Obviously he hasn't disclosed even the fact that he KNOWS what has happened to them. Very strange… he must suspect someone on the inside…." Daniel's mind was racing with the ramifications of what they had just heard.

"I'm sorry but this is unacceptable." Daniel said abruptly as he gazed around the room.

"Dr. Jackson… what are you talking about?" General Landry asked immediately his face reflecting his perplexity.

"I agree with DanielJackson." Teal'c added. "This situation is not acceptable. We must find them and help to protect them."

Daniel stood and began pacing as he talked, "Jack is afraid that we will be hurt by whoever has put this bounty out – but they NEED us. They NEED their friends – this could go on for months… years… they can't live that kind of life -- that kind of existence."

His impassioned words fueled Teal'c to suddenly stand and move beside Daniel as if they were ready at that moment to embark in their search. General Landry stood himself and walked to the window looking down at the Stargate. Finally he turned and responded heavily, "You're absolutely correct -- but how to find them?"

Back on Othalla – the Council Session continues 

Freyr looked about the room, studying his associates intently. "The Tauri feel that we know the location of General O'Neill and his family – no matter how often we inform them that we do not."

The other Council members nodded their agreement at this statement.

Freyr was interrupted as an ensign approached and handed him a small crystal.

Accessing it, Freyr spoke up,

"There is a new report – just received." He manipulated the crystal so that it displayed across all their individual panels. Freyr quickly studied it and commented out loud as he did so,

'Reports are coming in from all over the galaxy – the bounty has changed, it is even higher – and now includes both General O'Neill and Samantha Carter O'Neill – and worse – it has changed to the condition of: _dead or alive_. We will need to notify the SGC of this development."

Nelsgru leaned forward in his seat, his eyes blinked slowly as he added, "Also quite disturbing is the number of people that have been killed – including children – all over the galaxy in the attempts to find and claim this reward; one group simply captured every child on the moon where they believed they were hiding in the hopes of getting the O'Neill child. If our Asgard ship hadn't intercepted their craft they would have all been killed; it's becoming more and more barbaric.

Freyr's monotonic voice rose in pitch, "We must discover who is behind this bounty. Three Asgards were murdered at the out station, SKB-50 before one died he was able to communicate that they were tortured for information on the O'Neill's.

All Council members grew quiet as Thor re-entered the room to take his place in the center as befitted the supreme leader. Freyr quickly manipulated the crystal so that he had the new report displayed as well. "A new development, Supreme Leader".

All waited as Thor read through it quickly.

"Do you wish for us to immediately notify the SGC regarding this information?" Freyr queried.

"No. That won't be necessary, I'll inform them myself." Thor replied quietly.

Freyr's huge liquid eyes sought out Thor who had not once contributed to the Tauri meeting after the initial greetings had been dispensed with,

"Supreme Leader is there something you wish to add on the matter of the O'Neill's?" Freyr waited for his reply but in vain as Thor simply shook his head slowly.

Freyr paused and it seemed as if he was going to pursue the matter before abruptly changing his mind, "If that is all the business we have – then I respectfully submit the closure of this session.

Thor nodded his agreement and watched in silence watched as his colleagues finished up to rise and exit the chambers. Once alone, he removed the crystal from the console at his side and exited the chambers to make his way to his office. Efficiently he inserted the crystal that had recorded the entire meeting – including the part he missed when he escorted the Tauri partway to the gate and sitting stilly he studied the recorded images once again.

Thor watched as the hologram of the meeting faded leaving him alone for the moment with his thoughts. The burden of responsibility weighed heavily on him as he stared at nothing, thinking about what he needed to do. Yet what he needed to do and what he wanted to do were diametrically different and it was destroying him. A slow destruction for sure; but he felt it and knew that his psyche could not take much more.

He recognized that he was suffering from bouts of paranoia and he wondered how long it would be before he lost the ability to subdue it. He was no longer certain of whom he could trust among his own people other than Freyr; whom he had yet to approach but would have to soon as he would require his help.

Of one thing he was certain; he needed to erase the knowledge of the future from his brain before he too was lost to the madness that had so far had befallen all who knew it for too long. It haunted him while he rested; his subconscious preyed upon him with images that his conscious mind locked out -- knowledge that no single individual should ever know before his or her time. The temptation to 'change' or 'inform' his associates of certain events was almost impossible to resist – yet, so far, through sheer will, he had done so.

He HAD to hold off – he had to be strong for a little longer. If he lost the knowledge, then he was afraid he would lose the _IMPORTANCE_ of the knowledge and that would be a catastrophe for both his world and the world of the Tauri and on a smaller scale the family of Jack O'Neill. He wanted to retain it for as long as Asgardly possible then he would resign himself to the erasure.

The friends of O'Neill who had been at the meeting today would not give up their search. Their determination in this matter said much of their loyalty to O'Neill and his wife, Samantha Carter. Thor understood it implicitly. He too felt the bond of O'Neill and knew how strong it was. He knew the message that he had given to Teal'c to share with the rest of SG-1 would relieve their worry but Thor didn't have a doubt that they would continue in their quest to locate their lost friends.

Rising up from his chair, Thor moved to a side console in the large room that was his office, manipulating the crystals on the console. A screen illuminated the wall in front of him, blinking steadily. Finally the blinking stopped and a face was displayed.

Thor saw the visage of O'Neill, his lean features more tanned and his hair longer and even more of the silver-color than before; his face creased in concern yet the brown eyes still burned with the indefatigable light that was the trademark of O'Neill.

"Thor, this is not a scheduled communication – is there something wrong?" O'Neill immediately questioned.

"Yes… I need to apprise you of the latest activities regarding the bounty. Please listen." Thor once again replayed the meeting that had just transpired. When the voice of Nelsgru and Freyr described the killings and abductions that had happened, Thor had to pause the transmission to allow O'Neill to recover his emotions as he cursed and threw something that Thor was unable to see.

Samantha Carters' face appeared beside her husband, her hair, also longer and even blonder, bleached by the sun that was strong where they were now hiding. The concern in her face etched lines that had not been there before as she asked,

"Thor have you had any success in discovering who's behind all of this?"

"Regrettably no. I'm afraid without knowing whom I can trust – the situation has become a stalemate. I have proven to be less efficient than I realized in this matter."

Jack and Sam exchanged glances as if they had come to some decision, and then O'Neill asked, "Were you able to pass on the message to the SGC?"

Thor nodded, "Yes. This was done. They should now have the information exactly as you requested it to be sent. "

Jack's face reflected his relief; his guilt over what his friends had been going through had been a tremendous burden.

"It was unfortunate I was unable to convey the information sooner and spare their suffering." Thor said gravely.

Jack shrugged dismissively even as he looked as if he agreed. "Yeah well, you did your best, Thor. Listen, you're gonna have to get some help with this."

He took a deep breath, his tone becoming almost defensive, "Which brings me to the decision that Sam and I have made..." He paused as if he expected a bad reaction from Thor before he finally went on, his dark eyes almost obsidian as they gazed seriously into the screen, "See Thor, we're really tired of sitting on our butts out here – so…I'm coming in."

Thor's usually impassive face registered his alarm at this,

"O'Neill, did you not listen to the meeting? YOU and Colonel Carter are now on the bounty, which has immensely increased the activity. You MUST NOT Do this!"

"Yeah well, Thor, we've been on Goa'uld bounties for years so that's nothing new to us. Another reason for me to come in – we don't want to sit back and WAIT for them to come to us – we're going after the 'head honcho ' – whoever created this nightmare. We want our lives back."

Thor once again felt the burden of his 'knowledge' and fought back the overwhelming urge to share it with O'Neill but he could not.

"What is your plan, O'Neill?" He finally ended up saying.

"We're not ready to get into details yet but it'll just be me -- Sam will stay here with Jon."

Jack didn't mention the two-day battle of wills that had been fought to reach this determination. She had wanted to go with him and his argument that one parent should remain relatively _safe_ had only changed her argument to the position that _HE _should stay with Jon. Even as stubborn as Sam Carter was known to be – she was as 'an apprentice' to his 'Master' in the craft of pig-headedness.

Yet, even he, 'the master' was challenged to change her intractable mind. So, he had fallen back on his ole stand-by that had made many a team decision in the past: 'paper-rock-scissors'. The woman was 'paper-rock-scissors challenged' – always had been – always would be (especially now with his ability to anticipate her moves psychically -- which she hadn't figured out yet).

Jack continued, "I'll be back in touch once I've got more to discuss. Hey, Buddy, Thanks for passing the info on – appreciate it. Anyway, I'll talk to you at the scheduled time unless something urgent comes up – O'Neill out."

The screen went dark and the lights automatically brightened overhead. Thor sat in silence as he pondered his own options in the complicated situation that he was involved in. Sighing in tiredness, he moved to contact the SGC to relay on the latest development in the bounty when he paused -- hearing a strange noise behind him, but before he could turn, it happened.

Thor never saw the blow that felled him.


	4. Chapter 4

**--The O'Neill's Secret Location --**

As he turned the crystal and watched Thor's image fade, Jack felt Sam's hands on his shoulders massaging deeply. Jack rotated his neck in appreciation and groaned, "I'll give you exactly one hour to stop doing that." His thoughts were still on Thor. Usually Thor projected a presence of confidence and efficiency as easily as Teal'c projected one of calm and dignity, but his usual implacable aura of control had been lacking – unnervingly so.

Head down as her strong fingers worked the kinks from his neck, he asked, "Sooo... Was it me… or, did Thor seem… different?"

"Yes. He was very pre-occupied, but that's to be expected. He's handling this without any help – impossible to do – as we've told him several times…" Sam said analytically as her mind replayed the meeting.

"I think it's getting to him" Jack sighed, "That damn future data of the Ancients … he's still got it and he needs to let it go." Jack reached for her hands to stay them as he said, "Needed that, thank you much."

Sam ruffled his unruly hair and stepped back, "Anytime, _SIR_." teasingly reverting back to her former appellation for him, which brought an appreciative grin to his face.

Verifying that the external shields that protected them were still up, he left the console and walked up to the large observation window studying the clear morning sky.

"I promised Jon that I would take him fishing today." Jack said softly his back to the room.

"When are you telling him that you're leaving? You don't have much time left." Sam asked her blue eyes wide in her tanned face as she moved up behind her husband to lean into him, her arms enclosing him tightly. He laid his head back, his bristly cheek nuzzling her soft one, "I'll tell him tonight – he already senses that something is up, but I've managed to keep it from him. Today will be only about fishing – a good day with good memories…no worries…no fish."

He turned to her and pulled her closer into a comforting hug. "This is the right thing to do. No more hiding, waiting for a strike out of nowhere. This is not how we're going to live our lives. This is not how we're raising Jon." Sam nodded her head snug in his shoulder. "Yes. The right thing." she agreed softly, and then grinded out, "God, I wished I was going with you."

Jack sighed, "Yeah, me too but Jon needs you here and even though I'll miss having my favorite second in command with me, I'll feel better knowing that you're with him. The most important job is keeping him safe and that's your assignment, _Colonel_." He held her even tighter as he then continued,

"My job is to neutralize the threat and I'll also need you for that too – only behind the scenes as my 'not so secret' weapon utilizing your intelligence, which as you know… I'm gonna need, big time."

Sam pulled back and stared into his dark eyes, her tone playfully derisive,

"Uh-huh, this is _me_… _Sam_…_Your wife_! Give it up. The 'dumb General' act does _not _work – never worked that well – and especially doesn't work with the Ancient data housed in your brain."

Jack grimaced as he explained, "Sam, you don't understand… I _will_ need your help. Jon is becoming stronger and stronger at communicating psychically; he's pretty much inside my head at his will. This cannot continue when I leave here. No way is Jon gonna experience the evil and violence that I'll come up against." His voice grew stronger as he emphasized again, "NO WAY. I have to keep that …_stuff_ from him." Jack paused as he considered his unusual problem.

"Sooo, I've been practicing and I'll be able to barricade Jon from my thoughts – from my mind -- which even though I can do it now, it takes a concentrated effort. I've discovered that I can shut him out completely when I also close off the Ancient Data totally as unfortunately it's all kinda twisted up together in here." He gripped the side of his head with one hand and then found the back of his neck and held on, trying to relieve the pressure. "What this means, dear wife, is that I'm gonna depend on your vastly superior 'smarts' to see me through things."

Sam stepped away and found herself suddenly, unexplainably shaken – her nerves twanging with dread and fear. Struggling for control, she 'soldiered up' and mastered her body, she had to keep these feelings from Jack as one thing he certainly did not need at this time was for her to go all emotional on him. This, she knew for a fact.

Clapping her hands and then rubbing them together, voice unnaturally loud, she visibly made an attempt at cheerfulness, "Okay Sports fans, today's agenda is as follows: Breakfast in 20 minutes, then, I'm packing a delicious lunch for my two favorite fishermen, who'll be out on the water for most of afternoon; which leaves the woman of the house … namely… me… an afternoon to do exactly what she wants.

"Which is…?" Jack questioned his brown eyes amused.

"Well, it's simple really…" Sam began but didn't finish as Jack interrupted,

"Uh-huh…as simple as soaking in a hot bath while reading that trashy novel I found stashed or… as simple as working in the Lab on that Ancient personal shield that you are trying to build from my plans?"

Sam grinned, "You think you know me … don't you?"

"I KNOW I know you…" his comeback was immediate.

"Well if you did, you would KNOW that I'm doing all those things – lab first – _then_ the hot bath and trashy novel."

"I also knew that!" Jack said smugly.

"Yeah… right…then you know that I'm gonna do this!" As she slapped him hard on his backside and added, "Hop to it Flyboy, go get your son ready."

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted her, and turned smartly to make for Jon's room, on his way out he called back, his quirky grin in place, "By the way, _Samantha_, I did know you were gonna – and I didn't 'cheat' either!" earning a giggle he enjoyed as he left the room.

The smile faded off Sam's face as alone she made her way into the small kitchen. Her stomach was already nervously churning as she thought about being 'left behind' while Jack went off to battle for them. The thought of him going it alone was terrifying to her. If only she had some way of insuring Jon's safety without her – Jack needed her out there with him. Yet, what if they both died? That wasn't fair to their son. That had been Jack's argument and with that point, he had won. Even if he thought his silly game of paper-rock-scissors had decided it.

With her chosen profession and the life she'd led so far, she had never envisioned that she would have to endure the trauma of staying behind in safety while her partner went off into known danger, but that was exactly the situation she was now in. '_Dammit, this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done'_ she thought gloomily. Exhaling heavily, she set about her chores.

Same day – fishing

The corks bobbled gently as they rode the gentle waves that lazily moved across the lake. The warmth of the hot sun reflecting off the water combining with the buzz of insect life cast a somnolent haze over the afternoon. Jack's head nodded as he dozed, his long form stretched out lazily in the primitive boat, an old Boonie covering most of his face.

"Dad, why don't you catch fish when you fish?" Jon questioned as he yanked his pole to and fro in the placid lake.

Jerking awake and then settling back down again, Jack answered sleepily, "It's about the process not the result."

"Mom always catches fish when she fishes."

"She doesn't do it right. No matter how many times I've tried to coach her… she continues to catch fish." Jack drawled from under his hat.

"But Dad... Mom _wants_ to catch fish." Jon said as he held his own pole, diligently studying the cork in hopes of seeing it disappear.

"Well Son… you're old enough to know this, so I'll just say it once and we'll never discuss it again… Your Mother is a little strange. Uhh… Son…don't tell her I said that…it's just between us guys."

"But Daddy…" Jon replied hesitantly.

"What?"

"Mom said that you're a little strange when I asked her about it yesterday."

Jack chuckled, "Okay…I MAY deserve that…I guess you'll just have to decide on your own, son."

Jon sat in the bow of the boat, his tiny body enveloped completely in a cut-off t-shirt with one of his Dad's ball caps that was way too big for him, covering his blonde hair and most of his head almost like a bucket. So much like his father in that he was never still -- never more apparent than now -- as his fishing pole was never still in his small hands; yanking and jerking all the while hopefully watching the cork play across the water. His mouth never still as his extremely active brain constantly wondered and questioned all things in his small world.

After considering what his father said, he replied, "I don't think either of you are strange… just '_different_' ".

"Thank you... I _Think_…" Jack's sleepy voice, muffled from under the Boonie hat.

"I'm different too." Jon's voice held sadness as he made the comment.

Jack always alert to his sons' mood sat up in the boat and pushed his Boonie hat back out of his eyes. He gazed with the marvel he always felt when he looked at the tiny figure. Sam and he had discussed his sons' advanced rate of development and growth, which had accelerated drastically in the last week almost as if a switch had turned out speeding up the process yet again. Now at five months of age, he looked like a toddler of two, yet spoke and behaved like a very intelligent seven or eight year old child.

There were simply no guidelines or charts to use as a reference for him. He was one of a kind and Sam and Jack had come to an acceptance of it. Early on, the Asgards had run a gamut of intensive tests and had ascertained that he was healthy but his cellular growth rate was undeniably different and unchartered waters even for them. Jack and Sam's concern had been that this growth would continue and he would have a very short life, but they had had this worry dispelled when Thor had grudgingly released one fact from the Ancient's future knowledge that he possessed and assured them that he would have a normal lifespan even as he would not say more on the subject.

Both intuitively understood that their own bodies were not like any other humans – Jack having the Ancients data as part of him; experiencing nanites, Asgard gene marking, not to mention Baal's sarcophagus regeneration countless times – and that was just a few of the things that had happened to him. Then of course Sam had her own gene altering experiences as well. So when faced with that, it seemed inevitable to them that their child would be different. That he was healthy and happy was all that mattered to them. He was part of them now and the most important thing in the world was keeping him safe.

Jon, still flicking his pole added, "We have to live apart from other people because I am different. Right?"

"Yes, Son." Jack's life-long policy of total honesty when at all possible continued in force. Yet he felt his sons' emotions as if they were his, and so he felt the mixture of sadness, loneliness and confusion that his son was dealing with. Summoning the words he needed to help his small son, Jack responded,

"Jon, we'll handle whatever comes our way. We're a team. Your Mom and I love you and wouldn't have you any other way than the way you are. " Jack's low tone rang with the sincerity of what he was saying.

"I don't like being different." Jon responded so quietly that his words were barely audible.

Quietly Jack laid his pole down, then pulling his Boonie off, he ran his long fingers through his terminally wild hair before he began speaking; his voice unnaturally loud across the water,

"Then I'm sorry, son. It's my fault. There was no way on God's green earth that you could have ever been '_normal_'." Jack's hands air quoted as he spat out the word as if it was distasteful.

"Why Dad?"

"Cuz you're an O'Neill – that's just for starters – the family tree is chock full of odd O'Neill's all the way back to Brian Boru!"

Jon forgot about his fishing line to gaze at his father, his dark eyes full of interest. Jack seeing this, revved it up, his tanned face intent as he continued his story,

"Normal is NOT an O'Neill trait. I don't think it's ever been used to describe an O'Neill. My own Granddad was completely whacko – but what's funny…." Jack leaned forward as his voice grew conspiratorial and Jon unconsciously leaned-in to hear, as Jack whispered, "The O'Neill's' _**relish **_the fact that they're _different_."

"They do?" Jon queried aghast.

"Ya sure you betcha…If anyone had ever told my Pa that he was 'normal' well, that would have been the last thing said – at least for however long it takes to nurse a broken nose."

"Really?!"

"Yep…definitely fighting words to us O'Neill's'."

Jack leaned back again, adding another salvo to his tale, "And THEN ya have to figure in your Mom! There ya have that whole 'Crazy Carter' side of your family tree."

"Crazy Carter?" Jon repeated wonderingly, a smile starting to grow on his face.

"Yep. Not a 'normal' one in the bunch. All _different_… Every…Single…One...!"

The gusto in Jack's voice dissipated any doubts Jon might have felt about the veracity of his Father's words.

"So, son. Let's just say – you never had a chance at being 'normal' – and I'm sorry bout it. I really am."

Jon's smile had widened and grown by increments as he listened to his Dad's words, until it stretched broadly across his little face – that was almost a miniaturized version of his Dad's- they were so similar.

"Hmmm" Jon said thoughtfully as he turned back to his fishing and pondered what he had just heard. A long companionable silence enveloped the gently rocking boat.

"Daddy." He finally spoke again.

"Yes?" Jack asked

"I guess being different is okay by me." Jon conceded.

"Glad ya think so. We 'O'Neill's' have to stick together." Jack's brown eyes gleamed with love as he grinned at the small form persistently working his fishing line.

Jon's little head still focused on his fishing, nodded once to himself and Jack saw his dimples as he smiled again.

"You, Mom and I are the team?" He queried.

"Affirmative." Jack retorted.

"Who's the boss of the team?" Jon's cap fell forward completely covering his face as he swung around to look at Jack waiting for his answer, one hand pulling the large cap up so that his dark eyes were barely visible.

"Uhh…that would be me. A clear chain of command is necessary or chaos will reign supreme." Jack asserted assuredly with a flourish of his hands that sent his pole almost into the water.

"But Mom sai…" Jon began when Jack interrupted, "Aack! Jon we've already discussed your Mom's little idiosyncrasies…. Now haven't we?"

"uh-huh… I mean… YES SIR!" Jon smiled

"That's my boy!" Jack said with pride.

"We're a team." Jon repeated to himself and Jack heard him in his mind and felt his sons' pain and hurt dwindle and dissipate and was satisfied that he had achieved his objective.

"Son, since I'm the leader of this team, I'm commanding you to take watch while I finish my important business here of… napping." Jack once again reclined in the gently rocking boat.

"Yes SIR!" Jon's voice rang out once again.

Almost as soon as Jack got comfortable, Jon yelled,

"Dad, you've got one!" The pole lying across Jack's lap jerked mightily and began sliding quickly over the side, Jack snapped it up just before it disappeared into the water and held the bowed rod tightly as a large fish leapt completely clear of the lake, fighting and thrashing on the taut line.

"Crap!" Jack exclaimed in disgust as he whipped the pole to one side and then the other.

Quickly he landed the fish, depositing it into the bottom of the boat as Jon excitedly laughed in delight. Wiping his sweaty face with his boonie, Jack knelt beside his son, whose full attention was riveted on the writhing fish.

Jon gingerly touched the smooth scales as he commented, his voice full of awe, "Wow, this is the biggest fish we've ever caught!" His brown eyes were round with wonder as he watched his Dad efficiently remove the hook and grip the inside of the fish's mouth to lift him up.

"Guess we know what we're having for dinner." Jack said in resignation as he examined him closely before slipping him on the stringer.

"Pesky fish…. I need to change bait." Jack muttered as he re-baited his line and threw it back out, swishing his hands in the warm lake water before settling back down in his seat.

"Why Dad? This bait always catches a lot of fish for Mom."

"EXACTLY" Jack grumbled, "I'm gonna go back to using my own formula."

"What is your own formula, Dad?"

"Canned corn."

"Fish don't like canned corn… Dad…"

"EXACTLY"… Jack said with a satisfied smile as he lay back once again to sleep.

Jon smiled as he studied his sleeping father, and whispered, "Gotta love fishing."

**- Thor's Plight -**

Thor woke to find himself bound and gagged in darkness. He struggled but could do little to change his situation. The table he laid on felt as if it was metal but was oddly warm. As his head cleared he remembered the pain from being struck from behind and he wondered how long he'd been unconscious. He wasn't on Othalla anymore – he felt the slight vibration through the flooring signifying a spacecraft of some kind. Everything felt a little 'off' in small ways, the air was not quite right; the gravity seemed heavier. He was definitely in an alien vessel, but of what type, he was still unaware.

He tried to concentrate bringing his intellect to play but the pain throbbing in his head was without relief. How had this happened? He was the Supreme Leader of his people, who could have done this and gotten away with it? Where were his bodyguards? All these questions and more were coursing through his mind.

A click of a door opening came from the direction behind his head, which when he tried to raise felt as if a laser beam pierced it -- the pain intense. Tensing he waited while the steps came closer. He struggled in vain as a dark shrouded form moved around to stand in front of him. The dark room hid all but his outline as Thor strained to see more.

His mouth gagged, he could barely breathe and he concentrated on his airflow; trying to calm himself so that he would not suffocate. Suddenly the form moved swiftly toward him and he felt the gag pulled from his mouth.

"Who are you? What do you want" Thor managed to ask, his voice weak with his pain.

"Who I am is not important but what I want is -- the location of the O'Neill child." The whispered voice wafted back disguised in its softness.

Thor responded, "I am the Supreme Leader of the Asgards…you will never escape. Your punishment will be severe if you harm me."

Silence met this statement until finally the dark figure stirred and answered, "I do not care what happens to me personally. The future of my people depends on my succeeding in my mission." The figure stepped forward, removing the long cloak and Thor stared at a face that he thought was long dead,

"Felspre!" He gasped in shock, "I thought you were lost to us in the battle."

"_**He**_waslost to you." The figure answered coldly. The known face of his old friend contorted into lines of hatred and contempt.

Shaken, Thor stated, "No. You are decidedly not Felspre. I do not know you." He studied the form and realized that it was Felspre's body but that was all. Thor strained to see any sign of his friend but in vain, only an aura of evil emanated off the familiar face.

"You may have heard of our race but we've never formally met. Through our own technology we were able to use this body for our infiltration into Othalla, as your sensors are devised to look for anything other than Asgards. We were also able to transport you away – just as easily." The being moved slowly around the room, all the while studying it's captive.

"How did you …find Felspre?" Thor's voice quavered in pain as he tried to understand.

The being was silent for a long moment, his Asgard features reflecting scorn as he haughtily deigned to answer,

"We were monitoring the Battle of the Asgards in what we had hoped would also be the destruction of your race but unfortunately was not – when we saw the escape pod eject and then malfunction. We were able to retrieve it – but only the Asgard called 'Felspre' survived." He paused as if expecting a response from Thor but when none was forthcoming he continued,

"He was of valuable assistance to us – his mind abounded with knowledge of the Ancients, the importance of a certain child, and of course all sorts of data on the legendary O'Neill and his wife, Samantha Carter – all of which, we have used to our benefit. Unfortunately, Felspre's mind refused to divulge all its knowledge when he realized our goal – he chose to sacrifice his intellect for a **human**." Disbelief and disgust in equal parts sounded in his voice as he emphasized the word.

Thor found the strength to ask, "Are you a bounty hunter? If so, I will give you the ransom that is being asked – and you do not have to do anything more… Just depart." Thor studied the being as he waited for the response. His questions geared to finding out all he could about his captor.

"I am NOT. The bounty has proven to be nothing but a nuisance and the O'Neill's have also proven to be extremely proficient in eluding capture. The decision was reached to finish the goal ourselves." The disdainful voice so at odds with Felspre's features, made Thor's already fractured mind reel with confusion.

Then Thor realized that he was in the presence of whoever was behind the nightmare that had hounded his existence as well as the O'Neill's. His excitement grew despite the danger that he knew he was in.

"You are wasting your time. I will never tell you anything." Thor replied and wished his voice were not so shaky.

"Yess… We surmised as much. Propitiously for us_, talking_ is not necessary."

At this Thor stiffened, his thoughts turned to the 'future' knowledge that he had thought he alone possessed and wondered if that was actually still true as they had thought Felspre and the other four Asgards who had the 'future' knowledge had died during the Battle, only now to discover that Felspre had in fact survived and evidently had been captured by this nameless enemy.

As the O'Neill's chief medical technician, Felspre had known much and most especially he had been fully aware of the vast importance of the O'Neill child.

With his apparent torture, Felspre's extensive knowledge must have been taken from him, but to what extent?

Thor hated the idea that Felspre, who had been so dedicated to the O'Neill's had been used in this fashion and hoped that his sacrifice would not be in vain; that the child would live and the O'Neill's would succeed in vanquishing the threat.

"Who _are_ you? " Thor asked again and this time, fervently hoped that they would reveal themselves.

"You will know in good time. I have only borrowed this ill-suited body for my purposes – and will discard it once I'm through with it."

The being approached Thor and stood over him, touching the bleeding head wound and examining the blood on his hand with a grimace of distaste. Critically examining the bound figure as if he was an unusual, yet revolting subspecies.

"You asked why … it is simple, our race is superior to all living things in this universe. We are also infinitely patient and not afraid to wait for our rewards. Our scientists have also been following the trail of the Ancients – to procure the knowledge we need to advance our exalted race.

You are a dying species – we, on the other hand are thriving. Patiently we have been studying you from afar to discover the means to eradicate you. In our evaluations, it was easy to discover your weaknesses -- a major one being your strange proclivity to aid weaker beings." Thor recoiled and closed his eyes finding it impossibly hard to view the evil expression on what was once his dear friends' face.

The alien arrogantly continued, "Once the Asgards have died out, we will simply take your place. Our superior race will rule both this galaxy and many others as our plans are to make our realm limitless."

With increasing contempt the small being went on, "We have had dealings with the Tauri and discovered them to be trivial, stupid creatures that never plan beyond the scope of their own generation – if that far. To learn from Felspre's interrogation that a mere human child would be _so _important in the scheme of _all _things was almost impossible to believe. Yet in our own study of the Ancients data – we have faced that _he_ must be dealt with. Therefore, we will find and destroy this insignificant creature so that our own brilliant race will dominate, as it should."

Thor's hurt, aching head had cleared enough that the ramifications of his own intelligence falling into the hands of these evildoers hit him full force. He had specifics that no one else should know. He had information that would drive the sanest individual over the edge and he felt no hope that these beings were even close to being as stable as the Asgards.

This could not happen – would not happen. And fortunately he had a way to prevent it. His thoughts turned inward to reflect on his life, on his accomplishments and what he had hoped to still accomplish and he hoped that Freyr would be able to continue the good work. He then thought of O'Neill and Samantha Carter and fervently wished that things had gone differently and silently he asked their forgiveness for his failure.

Then he clamped down on the capsule hidden in his teeth and felt the numbness spread quickly through his limbs, his last thought before the darkness claimed him being:

'_This is for the best.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: I had my chapters wrong and had completed skipped Chapter 5 so here it is and my apologies for the confusion._

_-- Heliopolis --_

Jack O'Neill sat alone in his study, his gaze transfixed on the view from his desk as he watched and listened to the building storm. Winds howled and threatened to topple the weaker trees as driving rain pounded the building making him feel as if he were inside a beating drum. Not fearing the storm, as he knew they were safe in the structure that the Asgards had constructed, he instead enjoyed the raw power exhibited by nature. A yearly event, the storm had arrived sooner than Sam had projected. Yet it promised to fulfill her prediction on its magnitude - huge.

It was late at night and both Sam and Jon had been asleep for hours. Sam had lain down with Jon, who had been unusually edgy and unsettled, a condition that they had blamed on the brewing weather. For a brief moment Jack considered awakening her to further discuss their situation but then just as quickly decided to let her rest. She needed it - big time.

Living in such a solitary way was an exacting lifestyle. The hours were too short in the day for all that they had to do. Sam especially, as now the role of mother was her first priority. Yet her workaholic nature made her attempt to do it all, never slowing and lately never sleeping as she was determined to finish the personal shield project before Jack embarked on his mission.

He smiled in memory of an earlier conversation where the word, hog-tie' had been introduced if she didn't obey him and slow down. His smile broadened further when he further recalled her very irreverent response to the word obey'. _Yep, he'd certainly married a feisty one.'_

He inwardly cringed at the thought of how very alone Sam and Jon would be when he left and how Sam's burdens would double without his presence. "Buck up O'Neill, he muttered out loud, "It's the only way that it can go down..."

His ship was stocked and ready for travel. It had taken days of intensive work, but Sam's research had finally come up with a target: a location that had kept recurring in obscure ways involving the bounty transmissions and notices. The Asgards had overlooked it and the fact that the trail leading to this site was so imbedded and overlaid just made it even more suspicious. The location, a mysterious planet, which had been logged as uninhabitable' by the Asgards, and the race that loved to name things had never named this one. So Jack had given it the handle, Planet X'.

In their research, the O'Neill's could not find where it had ever been explored. An unusual event to be sure, as even though the galaxy was huge, it was very strange for a planet not to have some existing documentation, but this was in fact, the case. An enigma wrapped in a mystery; situated as it was on the edge of the galaxy, its very location seemed designed to keep it aloof from others.

The mystery increased with the discovery by Sam that the atmosphere appeared to be artificially manufactured. This possibility set Sam off like giving a scent to a bloodhound. Jack didn't think her head lifted for two days until she had it verified. The exotic gaseous environment that would poison any oxygen-breathing creature was only a screen -- a ploy -- as this noxious layer that encircled the globe was barely a quarter-mile thick before then giving way to a viable terra-formed environment.

His thoughts again pulled back to Thor as he studied the communication device, silently willing it to activate. He wanted to brief Thor on their findings and plan of action. In fact, he was going to recruit some Asgard help. Never a good thing to go into action without back up and Thor was his ace in the hole.

_Come on Ole Buddy...You don't write... You don't call...'_ He had felt the stirrings of unease after speaking with Thor two days ago and since then the feelings had only grown stronger. Something was wrong.

Jack knew to trust the feeling, as it hadn't proved him wrong his whole life. This wasn't a result of any Ancient brain dump; this was the trademarked O'Neill sixth sense. Possibly it was heightened by the alterations and additions to his mind but it was an ability that had stood him in good stead for as long as he could remember.

Thor had missed the scheduled transmission and was now 12 hours overdue. At first Jack hadn't been worried as Thor wasn't exactly the most punctual of Asgards, but after this length of time he was definitely worried - he'd never been this late in his communications.

Feeling the start of one of his too frequent headaches, he closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his over-active mind and shut down his mental images of a dead or dying Asgard friend.

Glancing out, his gaze became riveted on the sight of an enormous tree, ripped roots and all, cart- wheeling through the air. Their house was directly in its fearsome path. Swiftly he checked the console on his desk to verify the shield's settings and watched as the plunging tree suddenly stop, and then, in a fierce blaze, disintegrate upon hitting the invisible perimeter barrier. _Wouldn't be surprised to see Dorothy's house landing out there."_ He thought whimsically.

Tired of sitting -- tired of worrying -- he finally gave up on what he had started out doing that night and closed the journal he had been working in. It was useless; he just couldn't concentrate on his writing. He smiled at the thought of Daniel's surprise if he ever discovered that Jack kept such a journal. A labor of love, it was a detailed, meticulous account of his son's life so far, documenting his phenomenal development and growth.

Rising from his desk, he stretched and walked closer to the large windows studying the large expanse of ocean on the horizon. Looking to the right, he could see the ruins of all that remained of the ancient dwelling on the cliff and his thoughts were swept back into the past - remembering their first journey to this world to find Ernest Littlefield in all his scrawny nakedness - a sight that had everyone recoiling in shock -- except for Catherine. For her, he had been a wondrous sight. _And that, ladies and gents, proves beyond a smidgeon of a doubt that there is such a thing as true love'!'_ He thought with a small grin.

Thor had them settled comfortably. The dwelling was not as aesthetically pleasing as the home on O'Neill's moon, but still quite comfortable. Situated back from the ocean, it perched on ten-foot pillars bordering a small artesian spring-fed lake.

Lacking a Stargate which still rested on the ocean floor where it had fallen years ago, their only means of transport were two small Asgard-made ships that Thor had provided which were safely hidden in separate locations. In one afternoon, Sam and he both had easily mastered the flying of the vessels. Much smaller than the Asgard warships they were used to - they were quite capable of intergalactic flight and after a few modifications by Jack with the help of the Ancients data; the ships were now at least ten times faster than the original design.

Jack saw the irony in his situation and, even though it worked against him, he could still be darkly amused by it. Thor was their one contact to the world and he was suddenly incommunicado - and the million-dollar question was, why? His imagination was running rampant but he had no facts to work with so he clamped down on his out-of- control thoughts. He knew Thor had talked of bringing Freyr into the picture but did not know if this had been done.

So, without Thor they were pretty much cut off from everything and everyone without a clue as to what was happening on the outside. They had discussed this problem early on but had gambled that it would be okay. _Remind me never to go to Vegas.'_ Jack muttered to himself.

He would give Thor another couple of hours and if he hadn't heard from him by then, then it was off to Plan B. _Gotta love B..._ Jack thought.

**Othalla - Freyr's office **

In worry and despair Freyr shut down the report on his console that indicated nothing new on the hunt for their missing leader. Sworn to secrecy, every available council guard had been searching since it became apparent two days earlier that Supreme Leader Thor was nowhere to be found. Finding the bloodstains in his office, they had assumed the worse and now that indeed appeared to be the case.

Freyr had sensed for some time that Thor was under a tremendous strain. He had attributed it to many things, the main being the Ancients knowledge of the future that he had continued to hold in his mind. The guilt Freyr felt was tremendous. _I should have confronted him - made him talk to me.' _Even as he thought this, he knew that nothing would have made Thor open up to him until he had been ready to do so. Now Freyr had to wonder if the secret burden that Thor had been carrying was the cause his disappearance.

As he tiredly began shutting his console down he noticed something that had not been there earlier - a small file marker indicating urgency was displayed - the coding was set for his eyes-only'. Before opening, Freyr pressed controls to scan his office and initiate the security system that he rarely used. Only after verifying his office was clear did he then open the file marker.

A good time later he finally finished his perusal of the file, his worry for his friend and Leader was now even greater. The only reason the file had appeared was due to Thor's setting up a backup system so that if he did not log in within a certain length of time, the file would automatically transmit to Freyr.

He now knew what Thor had been hiding and the reason. His first reaction had been one of anger. Anger because Thor had not trusted him and then his logical mind understood that Thor had only been trying to protect him. He had also sensed the paranoia that Thor had been experiencing behind the words and he worried about his friend's state of mind. Now he only felt desperate to find his Leader and friend and save him if at all possible.

At that point he tried to map a plan of action following Thor's requested guidelines: The first command was to keep the O'Neill's location secret from all other Asgards. Next was for Freyr to initiate a communication with the O'Neill's as soon as possible after receiving the file. Then the very last order had been a surprise - even as he wanted their status to remain a secret from the Asgards, in the event that this file was triggered, Freyr was to travel to Earth in order to brief the SGC commander and the remaining SG-1 members fully regarding their status. The last order had been emphasized as the most important: For Freyr to continue to aid the O'Neill's in any way possible to ensure the safety of their child.

Freyr quickly worked, his energy level somewhat refreshed by the stimuli of discovery. He focused on Thor's distrust in his fellow Asgards and ordered a review of all Asgards who had arrived on the planet Othalla within the last three days.

He then initiated the link to contact the O'Neill's' but was unsuccessful in his attempt. After trying several times, he gave up. His worry increased - either his configurations were incorrect or -- and he knew that this was probably the reason -- something had happened to the O'Neill's.

Wearily Freyr hung his head - his blurry vision a sign that his energy level had only spiked and was now plummeting rapidly. Unfortunately, valuable time was going to have to be spent in rest. His last task before retiring was to contact the SGC and inform them that he wanted a meeting and to expect his arrival within the next four hours. With that, he secured his console, and made his way to his personal quarters for a much needed rest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**SGC - Daniel Jackson's office**

Becoming aware, Daniel cringed when he heard the pounding. "I'm buussyyyy," he yelled at the ceiling but obviously the person at the door did not care as the pounding continued. Stubbornly he closed his eyes and tried to focus again but all he could hear was the loud hammering and now yelling, "Dr. Jackson! Open this door at once!" General Landry's voice carried like a bellowing Bull Moose and demanded to be answered.

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Daniel got up off the floor where had been sitting cross-legged and blew out the dozen candles situated around him - a bad move as that left him in cave-like blackness and on the opposite side of the room from the light switch. "Damn! And I'm supposed to be a genius..." he muttered as he blindly bumped and sideswiped his way to the light source. Flipping the switch on before he then unlocked the door, flinging it open to almost receive the fist on his forehead instead of the door that had been there moments before.

"HEY!" Daniel yelled as he ducked away from the raised arm. "Dr Jackson. It's about damn time! We were getting ready to break our way in!"

Owlishly Daniel blinked at the sight of an enraged General, two SF's with arms un-holstered and Siler with a toolkit in apparent readiness to try and jimmy the lock.

"What? Why?" He questioned in confusion, his eyebrows lifting above his smudged glasses.

Dr. Jackson we've been trying to communicate with you for over three hours! Why wouldn't you respond?"

Wonderingly Daniel checked his watch and couldn't believe the time... three hours HAD passed and he remembered nothing - it was a complete blank. In his mind, it had been minutes...five at the most from the moment he had closed his eyes to summon Jack to the moment he became aware of the pounding on his office door. Puzzled he tried to remember and a stirring of something came back to tantalize him but then retreated before he could grasp it.

"Uhh... I... Uhh... actually..." Flustered Daniel stopped, pushing his glasses up, he finally met General Landry's eyes, "I've been trying to communicate with Jack... ya know... in the way that uhh... I... can do... sometimes..." His voice meandered off as he embarrassingly looked down at his feet.

"I thought I ordered you not to attempt that. I did this as General O'Neill also requested that you NOT do so. " The menace in the Generals' tone was obvious to everyone listening except for Daniel Jackson.

"Well, GENERAL... You didn't give me a good enough reason not to," Daniels' tone was all honeyed rationale as he unwisely continued, "Plus, I'm not actually IN the Military... sooo..." His voice dwindled to a stop as his survival instinct kicked in and with fascination he watched General Landry's face darken to an exotic shade of red.

As if waiting for Mt. St. Helen to blow, everyone in the room held their breath and braced their bodies for the volcanic explosion that seemed inevitable from the General. Yet when General Landry finally found his voice, he wielded it with the restraint that only comes with years of tested fortitude,

"I've heard enough from you Dr. Jackson. Even if you are NOT military - I am your boss and you WILL obey me. You want to know something Dr. Jackson? Before Jack passed command of the SGC over to me - during those turbulent, extremely busy days - he still set back time for one purpose. Do you have any idea what that purpose was?"

In the pause, Daniel wide-eyed, opened his mouth to answer, but was cut-off, as General Landry abruptly continued, "Rhetorical question. Doctor. Jack took the time to specifically counsel me on how to deal with you! ... At the time I was baffled that he would think that I, an Air Force General actually needed advice on how to deal with anyone - but you...you... let's just say... _now_ I understand."

With that, he abruptly swiveled and moving swiftly he made for the door. Over his shoulder he boomed instructions, "Doctor Jackson do not leave the compound, and be ready to report to the briefing room in thirty minutes -- something's come up."

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

**Meeting Room - SGC**

Forty minutes later, Daniel Jackson was the last to arrive as he entered the briefing room to take a seat next to Teal'c. Already there were assorted SG team leaders, and of course, Hank Landry at the head of the table his annoyance still plastered across his face.

"Sorry General. I got sidetracked. What's this meeting about?"

Before anyone could respond, Freyr arrived on a brilliant blaze of light, seated in his own Asgardian chair immediately opposite General Landry.

"Okay... question answered..." Daniel muttered softly.

General Landry spoke up saying formally, "Commander Freyr, everyone is now present - If you would like to begin."

Freyr's huge eyes moved around the room and then focused on Daniel, "Much has happened since we last met. I'm afraid that what I have to say can only be heard by a few." With deliberate intent, his gaze targeted the leaders of the other SG teams and once he had finished, he moved a crystal in his hand and in a flash of brilliant light their seats were vacated.

Stunned, General Landry could only stare for a moment. Before red color flooded his face - "Excuse me, but what did..."

Interrupting, Freyr's voice was remarkably animated, at least for an Asgard. "I assure you General Landry that they are perfectly safe, simply transported to my vessel. I apologize for my actions but we really need to proceed with the reason I am here."

"All you had to do was ask for them to leave the room!" Landry grumbled, but then sighed and added, "Well, if they are safe...continue."

Freyr wasted no time, "First off, Supreme Leader Thor is missing and all evidence supports that he was abducted violently from his office."

He paused and waited out the exclamations of shock and dismay sounded from all around the table. He then quietly continued, "This happened the day of our last meeting. I am certain that his abduction is connected with the plight of the O'Neill's."

Daniel reeling from shock simply nodded his agreement. His usually nimble mind was trying to recover and formulate the implications.

Freyr continued on, "I also have news regarding the O'Neill's that I need to share. As far as I am aware they are well and inhabiting a planet called Heliopolis'. It was indicated to me that the SGC would know this location."

"Oh Thank God. Yes. Yes. The planet where we found Ernest." Daniel's rushed words were full of relief at the news.

"How did you discover their whereabouts?" Teal'c questioned which abruptly brought everyone's attention back to Freyr.

Freyr then explained fully the discovery of Thor's timed file and the secrecy that he had instructed Freyr to continue. This left all in the room quiet as they considered the implications of Thor's bizarre actions.

General Landry spoke first, "Why would Thor feel so distrustful of his fellow Asgards?"

Freyr, his stoic face finally showing some small concern answered, "I feel it has to do with the Ancient knowledge he still carried in his mind. I believe it is making him ill."

Teal'c spoke up, his deep voice thoughtful; "The O'Neill's may be in very grave danger if indeed Thor's abductors are the ones responsible for the bounty."

In a rush, Daniel's words spewed, his voice frantic, "We must get to them. There's no time to waste."

General Landry spoke up, "Commander Freyr, have you communicated with Jack or Sam?"

Freyr studied the General for a long moment before speaking, "I have not. The transmission protocol that Supreme Leader Thor gave me has had unsuccessful results."

Silence enveloped the room - finally General Landry spoke, "So, we really don't know for a fact that the O'Neill's' are safe - just that they were safe the last time Thor communicated with them. And since then, the only one who knew their location has been violently abducted."

Freyr's huge eyes slowly blinked as he then nodded the affirmative. "Correct in all that you say General Landry, yet, I do not believe that Supreme Leader Thor would reveal their location -- even under duress. He is very much devoted to their welfare."

Daniel abruptly leaned forward, his brow furrowed, "I agree with Freyr and I've been thinking about their location. If you recall, about this time every year a storm occurs. This storm is quite severe and could be affecting the communication devices. Possibly it's just a case of waiting for it to blow over."

Freyr responded, "I was not aware of this storm. The answer could easily be that this is the situation."

Daniel again nodded animatedly, his excitement apparent. "In the scheme of things, it is not that far from Earth - one of your ships could get us there within a day."

Freyr stared at the scientist before finally speaking, "Yes. But is that what we should do? I believe the first step is locating Supreme Leader Thor."

Daniel pulled back, astounded that he had already pushed Thor's disappearance out of his mind. How could I be that callous? He wondered as his conscience kicked in. Before Daniel could say answer, Teal'c spoke again, "General O'Neill may prove an invaluable aid in locating Thor."

Daniel hastily nodded his agreement and felt his transgression had been assuaged a bit as possibly subconsciously this had been his own reasoning for getting to Jack first.

Freyr silently gazed around the group, his thoughts unreadable in the blank emotionless face that housed the cloned soul of the Asgard. Finally he spoke, "I defer to you. We will first travel to the O'Neill's location. My ship is at your disposal. I suggest we do this as soon as possible."

General Landry nodded heavily. "You beamed out the folks that I trust to accompany Teal'c and Dr. Jackson ... do you suppose you can bring them back in?"

Freyr shook his head as he quietly retorted, "I must insist on the least number of participants."

"Very well, Teal'c. Dr. Jackson. Prepare to leave in an hour." Landry's voice held the unmistakable wistfulness of someone who was getting left behind and hated the idea.

Freyr spoke once gain, "None of use knows the nature of our enemy - so we must be open to all possibilities."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement and rose to make preparations. Daniel too, nodded and rose to leave when it hit him - a flooding heat flooded his entire body along with a sense of urgency that seared through him. Flinging his arms out, he physically staggered as he struggled with the sensation.

Feeling as if nails were puncturing his nerve endings he shuddered in pain. His vision dimmed and then almost simultaneously an image pulsed into being inside his head - stark and compelling. He must have made some sound as in a flash; Teal'c was at his side supporting him as he questioned, "Are you unwell DanielJackson?"

Daniel tried to speak but all he saw was the image that would haunt him for a long time to come. Struggling to straighten, he didn't realize the scary spectacle he presented -- his face constricted in abject horror, his eyes wild and frantic.

"DR JACKSON! Someone call the infirmary and get Dr. Lam up here." General Landry moved swiftly around the table, all the while issuing out necessary orders.

Teal'c helped Daniel back into his chair. Concern etched his usually stoic face as he watched his friend struggle to collect himself. Freyr also watched quietly, waiting to understand what had just occurred.

"I don't really know... I had a vision ... a...a... horrible feeling... Oh God... Teal'c!" Daniel stammered looking from Teal'c to Landry, his face twisting in pain.

"It's all right, Son, just take it easy." Landry's fatherly inclination coming to the front while he gripped the younger mans' shoulder. In his career he had witnessed combat shock plenty of times to know that what he was witnessing now was something in the same vein.

Daniels' pale face turned to Freyr his eyes full of pain, "If we don't leave soon it'll be too late."

"What did you experience DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"It was Jon...I saw him so clearly...he was all alone and covered in blood."


	6. Chapter 6

**-- Heliopolis -- **

"Jack. Nothing's wrong. Stop asking. Please? Okay? I'm just worried that the power source for the shield will need some help before this storm is finished." One swift glance was all he got from her before she turned back to her worktable and continued to disassemble the broken generator.

Jack contemplated her stiff back as she studiously ignored him. Her entire body was a flashing road sign signaling that something was seriously bothering one 'Samantha Carter-O'Neill'. She'd avoided him all morning, ignoring their usual routine of a family breakfast with the flimsy excuse of fixing the generator in case they needed it for backup during the ever-increasing storm. So, after preparing breakfast for Jon and himself, then setting Jon up on the computer to play his favorite game; he then tracked her down to her comfort zone -- her hidey-hole – the lab.

Moving further into the room, he fondly watched her pretending to work all the while knowing she was simply hoping that he would leave. '_Of course she'd be here in the lab. This is where she's in control. There's nothing inside this lab that she cannot handle, unlike the other aspects of her difficult life. Sorry, Sam. Sorry that everything is so complicated, so dangerous. Damn but you deserve better.'_

He had worried that they would never work as a couple. Knowing himself for what he was -- too closed off -- too shuttered -- a psyche too far gone from a lifetime of damage. No once had he considered that Sam had the exact same problem. If the saying were true that opposites attract then they never would have noticed each other – so alike they were in many unseen ways. Sam had been almost as sealed off as he, not quite as bad, but getting there. The characteristics they had so in common had almost done them in; had almost kept them from becoming a couple. Yet, it had all worked out thanks to the help of a certain Asgard friend – and luck.

Jack knew one thing – he would never love another woman as much as he loved Samantha Carter. Most people go through life thinking they know someone, that person they spend hours and hours in a day with – and yet, in a lot of cases, most people discover they_ don't_ know that person. That was in a 'normal' life – where the tests of ones' true character could be far apart and little in number. Yet, in their lives the opposite was true. He knew Sam Carter through and through, what with the life they had lived, with their trials of fire that would have tempered the finest steel and left the rest broken. He knew her for what she was: steel -- honed to perfection -- loyal, intelligent and brave.

His one consuming wish was that somehow her life could be easier. Definitely something she'd never had so far. First, losing her mother at so young an age to then be raised by one of the strictest disciplinarians known -- a career military man and an Air Force General to boot. Then taking on what had to be the most dangerous career ever conceived, ever even imagined, to then top the whole godforsaken load off by marrying him -- what prize was that?

The sudden guilt he felt made him reach out and stroke her hair. Sam froze for a moment at his touch; then with a conscious effort she ignored the gesture, "Jack, uhh. This is complicated – I really need to concentrate."

"Yeah… right. Complicated. Come on Sam, you could fix that thing blindfolded with your toes and you know it."

Sighing softly she laid her soldering iron down and studied the table in front of her before finally speaking, "Sorry Jack. It all just got to me this morning. You're going off alone…in danger…us here… cut off from…" her voice wavered into a heavy gulp. "I'm not cut out for this 'Staying behind while my man goes off to fight the battles' lifestyle."

"Oh…they actually named a lifestyle that? Someone was certainly on the ball."

"Jaack"

"Sorry Sam. Deflective humor -- my specialty." He couldn't help it; he stroked her hair once again. _'God, he loved her'_.

"Nahh… Really?! When did you start doing that?" Then with a cheeky grin that warmed him to see, she turned and continued,

"Sorry Jack. Deflective sarcasm – which I learned at the feet of the Master."

"Who would that be….'Daniel? Teal'c? You could NOT be referring to me." Smiling, she simply walked into his welcoming arms. He enveloped her close; his face sank into her hair and held on silently as she suddenly, violently began sobbing.

"Hey, Hey, It'll all work out. You'll see. Come on." He repeated softly, his voice in her neck.

"God Dammit. I hate to cry. I never cry. Why the Goddamn hell am I crying?" Her muffled voice sobbed into his neck as he simply held her.

"You never curse either. So it's a day to try new things."

"God Jack. I'm sooo sorry. You do NOT need this right now."

"What?"

"This. Me. Doing… This." Abruptly she turned and walked out of his arms. He reluctantly let her go – not wanting to.

"Actually I'm glad you finally let it all out. Feel better don't' ya?" He inquired watching her as she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes and running nose.

"It's good to be able to cry – it's a release valve, not a weakness. Count yourself lucky that you can – I sometimes wish that I could."

She looked up to see if he was mocking her, to see instead, nothing but sincerity in his deep brown eyes.

"Sam you're one of the strongest people I know. You _never_ _ever_ have to hold back what you are feeling from me. Got it? There's nothing that you could do that would EVER change what I know you to be: courageous, brave and… beautiful."

With no warning, she flung herself at him, almost bowling him over. Automatically embracing her, he felt her body shaking as she sobbed into the crook of his neck once again. "Dammit why did you have to say that?! Look at me! For crying out loud…I'm CRYING AGAIN!"

Chuckling, he swung her gently side to side as he added, "Cursing again too. Gonna have to watch your language around the young'un or he'll be cursing like a… actually like his mother." Gently he leaned back to study her face and thought she'd never looked lovelier.

" _**Always**_... Remember?" His husky whisper sent shivers through her as it always did – always would.

Jack and Sam jumped involuntarily as suddenly something wrapped around their legs tightly and a small voice asked, "Why are you crying Mommy?"

Jack reached down and hoisted his small son up onto his hip so that he was held between them. "Family Hug!" he growled and his long arms encircled them tightly.

Sam answered, "I'm fine Jon. Remember when I told you sometimes people cry when they're happy?"

"So you're happy?" Jon asked his brown eyes still worrying over the sight of his mom's blotchy face.

"Very, very happy."

Jon reached out and stroked her hair, unknowingly imitating his father's earlier action. "Okay. I thought you were very, very unhappy from the other room. I thought you were worried about Daddy."

Jack and Sam exchanged glances. Jack wondered if he would be strong enough to protect Jon by keeping him from experiencing anything bad when the violence began and to himself, he grimly vowed that he would. He had to. He then noticed that Jon had picked up only on Sam's feelings so with this he had hope that his mental defenses were holding.

"Come on kiddo, let's let Mom get back to work on that generator. I need to check on the shield – and the storm. Sam, when you're through, come down to the study. I want to go over some things. "

"Sure. This won't take long… I'm not blindfolded and I'll use my hands."

Jack grinned and nodded and swinging Jon around onto his shoulders, bouncing him up and down. 'Ready for a rough ride, Captain?" He queried.

"Aye Aye Sir." Jon yelled and gripped his dad's tousled hair as reins for his 'ride'.

"Ouch Ouch Son." Jack responded right back, as he gently disentangled his hair from his sons' clutched hands. "I'm gonna be as bald as your Uncle Hammond if you don't watch it."

Jon giggled uncontrollably while repeating, "Daddy bald… that would be funnnyyy. Daddy with no hair would REALLY be funny."

"Not THAT funny. Did I ever tell you the story about how your God daddy Teal'c almost shaved my head?" Grimacing, he adjusted his sons' grip to his neck before they then gallivanted out the door. Jack relaying his Teal'c tale as he went, leaving Sam shaking her head thinking about her mercurial husband, "_In some ways, I almost have TWO children to deal with… And God I wouldn't have it any other way.' _

**--Asgard Ship en route to Heliopolis –**

The quiet drone of the ship's engines was hypnotic. Head nodding, Daniel jerked up, forcing himself to remain awake. Straightening and clearing his head, he continued to methodically oil and wipe clean the assorted parts that made up his disassembled P90.

Looking at the disassembled weapon was a dramatic reminder of how much he had changed. At one time, he would have spent his downtime reading ancient tomes instead of cleaning a weapon that really didn't need cleaning.

His mind filled with the memories of days long past, when the only weapon he could carry was the 9 mm and he was able to do that only because Jack had taken him under his large, grouchy wing and spent days of his personal time instructing him.

Remembering that first day Jack had taken him to the gun range; his own trepidation at the idea of even holding a gun, much less shooting it and his nervousness of being a student of one Jack O'Neill, and the worry -- _would he even survive the experience_?

Then on that loud gun range he was given a rare gift: insight into a complex man along with a friendship that was rarely bestowed. Two men, so diametrically different from each other in every way imaginable, still, somehow found grounds for friendship.

A more complex individual as Colonel Jack O'Neill would have been hard to find.

On the surface he presented as a one-dimensional soldier. Daniel's first impression had tagged him and filed him away under the A's for 'Anal military mindset'. Then with encounter after encounter, all the stereotypes fell apart – every time he pegged him, the peg would fall out. Jack O'Neill refused to be typecast and still did, to this day.

Jack's patience in teaching had been a surprise to be sure but the real kicker; the real eye-opener to the multi-faceted ness of Jack O'Neill had been his tolerance and his empathy. When Daniel had eventually confessed his fear of the weapons; he fully expected to have a jeering, derisive full-bird Colonel in his face; to instead be blind-sighted by the older man's sensitive understanding.

With discernment and empathy, Jack had pulled Daniel off the gun range to sit him down for a long talk, to quietly explain what Daniel had already known but still had been amazed at whose mouth was relaying it. Weapons were a necessary evil – a part of the package of being on the team – even the non-military had to be able to protect not only themselves, but to pull their weight in protecting their fellow teammates.

Jack had then taken baby steps with him and before he knew it – he was certified 'proficient' with the handgun; amazingly finding that he was actually quite good 'for a four-eye' as Jack had teasingly remarked.

"Dr. Jackson" the monotone voice of Freyr broke into his thoughts. Daniel looked up, all the while continuing his weapons assembly. "Yes Commander Freyr?" The small form of the Asgard moved into the room. "You were correct. We are detecting a massive atmospheric disturbance on the planet's surface. We are still unable to make contact with them."

"Have you experienced any further 'visions' DanielJackson?" Teal'c, who had been meditating 'Kel-nor-reem style' in the corner, spoke up for the first time. Daniel shuddered at the memory, "Nothing, Teal'c. I can honestly say that I haven't tried to instigate one… I don't think I could take it."

Teal'c's' noble face, serious, nodded his understanding as he rose from his meditative position in one fluid motion.

"How far are we from...?" Daniel's question was cut off as he was flung violently across the cabin, his newly assembled P90 falling heavily and sliding with him. Freyr was saved by Teal'c's quick action as his long arms held on to the smaller Asgard while Teal'c braced against a console.

"We've been fired upon." Freyr's gasped out as he disentangled himself from Teal'c.

Moving to a console he quickly contacted the bridge. Listening to the Asgardian conversation and Freyr's rapid-fire orders, Daniel pulled himself off the floor, picking up his weapon as he did so, to clip it to his vest.

Teal'c and Daniel moved to stand by Freyr at the console, continuing to listen, trying to understand their situation. Suddenly Freyr quit speaking and turned to them, his huge dark eyes blinking rapidly in his otherwise composed face.

"What happened?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Our ship has been disabled." For the first time Daniel noticed the 'drone' that was the inevitable background noise for an Asgard ship was missing.

"By whom?" Teal'c asked succinctly.

"Unfortunately at this point we do not have that information. Our scans are not locating the threat."

"How badly is your ship damaged?" Teal'c asked again as he moved to the small observation window to see what he could see outside the vessel.

"At the moment this is being determined. We are not in immediate danger. Life support is sufficient. I must return to the bridge." Freyr moved to the door.

"We're going too." Daniel responded. For a moment it seemed that Freyr was going to object but then he nodded "Yes, of course."

Arriving at the bridge, Freyr was immediately swept into the maelstrom of activity as the three Asgards that comprised up the whole crew, surrounded him at the main console. To Daniel it seemed all were talking at once. His head swirled as he tried to follow the gist of the conversations. Teal'c, ignoring the group, walked to the observation deck his gaze fixated on the ships' exterior where a spume of some sort of gas was being expelled into space and what appeared to be hundreds of pieces of jagged metal drifted all around the ship.

"There was no warning – nothing on our sensors to indicate that we needed anything more than minimal shields up." Freyr conveyed this almost under his breath to Daniel as he continued to listen and operate controls on the main console.

Daniel, noticing Teal'c, moved to join him at the portal his gaze riveted on the unveiling scene of destruction. "DanielJackson, it appears that this ship has been significantly injured."

"One hit did all this damage! What was it? An asteroid?"

"No. An asteroid would have been detected on the ships' sensors." Teal'c answered.

As if summoned from their minds – the Asgard sensors started their shrill alert of an incoming threat.

"What now?" Daniel asked under his breath as his heart raced in his chest.

Freyr and his crew once again resumed their Asgardian chatter as they scanned the ships' consoles – while Daniel and Teal'c simply searched the dark space around the ship as they listened on, feeling helpless.

"Brace for impact." Teal'c could have been saying 'please take a seat', so calm he sounded, but his actions were not quite as calm as he grasped the smaller man at his side and pulled him around, their backs slamming against the wall.

Even though the shields were maximally deployed, the hit still shook the ship as if it were a rat in a terrier's grip. Daniel pushed away from Teal'c to catch the sight of the massive beam as it fought to break through the ships' shields. Straining to see beyond the brilliance of the ray, he could not see the source. "The ship must be cloaked." Daniel exclaimed as Teal'c too, attempted to seek out the attacking vessel.

"Indeed" Teal'c responded along with his classic lifting eyebrow.

Just then the whole ship shuddered heavily – a metallic shriek of rending metal assaulted the eardrums of all those onboard.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked, his hands pressed to his ears as he frantically looked around.

"I believe the ship is breaking up from the first impact." Teal'c conjectured, his own large hands cupping his ears in protection.

Bracing against the wall they rose and stumbled across the quaking deck to where the Asgards were bent over their consoles. Freyr spoke first, "We are preparing to abandon this vessel. We will lose our shields in five spans – that is minutes to you."

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged grim glances. Whoever was out there had managed to bring about their destruction with hardly a battle_. 'Who were they?'_ Daniel wondered.

Nervously, he gripped the P90 tighter and hurriedly asked,

"Are you going to use the transporter beam to get us away?"

Freyr didn't pause in his work as he quietly responded,

"No, we cannot, due to the damage suffered. We will have to use our escape pods. Two Asgards can fit into one but with your larger forms, I'm afraid that you will each have to go into one alone. They will be programmed to land on Heliopolis in the perimeter of the coordinates that Thor designated."

Daniel felt a moment of panic rip through him. He battled it down and hoped that it had not shown. Quickly he asked knowing there wasn't much time, "Can you get a message to Stargate command informing them of our situation?"

Freyr shook his head, as he answered, "Again, we have lost all ability to send out anything other than a distress satellite it will transmit a encrypted message and give our location. It will stay active until it is retrieved. I'm sorry Dr. Jackson."

Daniel nodded his understanding. Freyr finally stopped what he had been doing on the console and speaking in Asgardian, the other three discontinued their own activity. The noise of a dying ship filled the large room as the vibrations grew stronger. Freyr and the other three Asgards moved toward the door, "Please, follow us – quickly." With that Daniel and Teal'c followed the Asgards through the dying ship; several times almost being thrown down by the bucking and yawing as it continued to lose it's structural integrity.

Reaching the pod jettison station, Freyr turned to face his crew and the Tauri. His large dark eyes solemnly looked at each before he spoke,

"One more thing before we embark, we must be prepared for anything upon reaching the planet. We have yet to discover the nature of our threat. This fact alone merits my deepest concern. We do not know what we will encounter upon arrival. The O'Neill's could already be lost to us. We must be prepared for this discovery." Freyr's eyes found Daniel's and rested there. The gentle warning seemed especially directed to him. Daniel grimly nodded back.

Freyr then turned and directed his Asgard crew to continue the procedures. Immediately he found the console unusable but was prepared for it and in moments had pulled a panel board open and manually worked to open the pods. First, putting two of his crew in one container and with a few words of Asgard in obvious farewell, he quickly jettisoned it. Moving to the next open pod, the last Asgard crewman pushed a container in and after a brief goodbye, then entered the chamber and was sent on his way.

Turning to Daniel and Teal'c he motioned to the next pod, "Which of you wishes to go next?" Teal'c had frankly been wondering if he would even fit into one. Looking at Daniel, he nodded for him to go next. If there was a problem with his fitting, he knew Daniel would never leave without him, so it would be much better if Daniel went first.

"Uhh... me? Okay. Sure." Daniel eyeballed the small dimensions and realized his weapon would never fit, so quickly he unsnapped it and laid it on the floor.

Backing into the small pod, Daniel found Teal'c eyes and grinned weakly. Years of being around Jack O'Neill paid off for him, as his nonchalant quip reverberated with vibes of his ex-leader. "Last one down buys the Pizza and Beer for a month."

Teal'c was not fooled, "You will be fine, DanielJackson. I will see you on the surface."

Daniel smiled and added, "Oh, and you _will_ fit in one of these, Teal'c. It'll be tight, but I've already made sure."

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement that he also had not fooled anyone.

Taking a deep gulp, Daniel expelled it, "Freyr… ready when you are."

Freyr nodded and manipulating the panel, the pod door began closing, "Good luck Dr. Jackson." Then Freyr quickly entered the code and just as quickly the pod was launched.

Now it was just Teal'c and Freyr and a dying ship that had them lurching and bracing to keep their balance. Teal'c cocked his head inquiringly as he studied the small form of the Asgard, "After I am gone – how will you evacuate without anyone to operate the controls?"

"I have the ability to set the pod on a timed delay. It will not be a problem. Thank you for asking." Freyr paused and glanced around as he added, "This has been a good ship. I am sorry to lose it."

"What is the name of this vessel?" Teal'c asked suddenly realizing that he did not know.

Freyr glanced back at him in surprise. "I thought you knew, this ship is the 'O'Neill II'"

Teal'c smiled a rare large smile, "Possibly the Asgards should consider this name… 'Unlucky'?"

Freyr returned the smile with his own smaller one, "Perhaps."

Laying his own armaments on the floor, Teal'c moved to the escape vessel,  
"Very well. I am now ready." And with all the Jaffa dignity he possessed, he squeezed his massive body into the small space.

"The journey will not be long." Freyr offered up in sympathy at his obvious discomfort.

Teal'c smiled and inclined his head as slowly the pod door closed. His last view of Freyr showed him once again working the panel for his own escape as smoke began filling the air around him.

Daniel had never been inside a clothes dryer but now felt he knew what the sensation would be like. The capsule blew through the atmosphere, buffeted and bounced with the inside wall growing first warm and then almost immediately hotter and hotter. There was a small slot for viewing but unfortunately it was designed for Asgardian height and which meant in human terms it was situated a little above his waist. Unable to squat completely he could see very little. He wished he had asked more questions on exactly how these pods would land – he gritted his teeth and held on.

When the change came – it took him completely by surprise. From hot, tail spinning action to nothing. It was as if someone or something had hit a switch and the clothes dryer was suddenly off. Hunching down, he saw that he was still high above the planet's surface. 'What the hell?" As he tried to look out, a brilliant light filled the pod leaving him temporarily blinded as he squinted trying to protect his vision yet still see.

The pod walls were already cooling down as a deep vibration filled his small space. A small jolt made his realize he was once again moving, yet straining to look out, he could see the planet growing smaller and smaller as he was apparently being pulled away from it.

Hitting his communicator, "Teal'c can you read me?" Letting go, he listened hopeful to hear the deep voice respond – to nothing – only silence. "Damn!" He said softly.

A fleeting hope that somehow Freyr had repaired the ship and was recalling them back filled him, to then be extinguished as logic kicked in. Some sort of tractor beam had a hold of him and just as suddenly he knew he was in deep trouble.

So, when the pod gently rotated as it continued to be pulled through space, and the huge alien spacecraft was visible through the small portal, he was almost, ALMOST prepared for the sight. Caught like a small fly in a spider web, there was nothing physically that he could do. So, closing his eyes, straining to concentrate, he began summoning Jack.

-- Heliopolis --

'_Unknown incoming traveler – no IDC -- Get to the gate room' _ Jack jerked awake leaving his dream behind but the klaxon noise continued on, resonating out through the speaker installed in the bedroom wall. '_The perimeter alarm'_ he muttered as he rubbed his eyes and sat up quickly. Glancing at his watch, he rolled out of bed and for the first time noticed that Sam was not there on her side of the bed.

Quickly pulling on his sweatpants, he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head as he jogged out, heading for the stairs. The screaming pitch of the storm outside seemed to have subsided some he thought in relief even as he pondered what could have set off the perimeter alarm.

Passing Jon's room, he quickly checked to see if Sam was there as Jon had been having problems sleeping lately. Finding his sleeping son alone, he quietly shut the door and continued downstairs. His first fear had been that the storm had been too much and the shields had given away. Yet glancing out the exterior windows as he ran, he could see the shield was holding. Even as he watched, he saw an uprooted tree hit and disintegrate upon contacting the barrier.

"Sam! What's going on?" He asked upon spying her, clad in one of his old t-shirts –her normal sleeping attire – with her blonde hair almost as wild as his usually was, in front of the controls. Looking up swiftly at him, she responded, "I couldn't sleep – just came down for a cup of tea when the five mile perimeter alarm went off."

"Any idea what's out there?"

"I'm running a scan…should know in a moment."

Running his fingers through his hair he moved to the second console and began his own checks on the power levels of their various shields.

"Shield strength is down to 70 and surging." He said softly almost to himself.

"That's still plenty for the storm." Sam said absently.

"It's not the storm I'm worried about.' He responded,

"Holy Hannah…" Sam muttered as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"What?" Jack asked turning toward her.

"There's a distress signal, it's saying that an Asgard ship has been attacked …survivors had to abandon it….'The O'Neill II'"

"What? Not again. What's with my namesakes' always getting …" abruptly he stopped talking as the looping distress message began again; playing across their screens.

Tensely she interpreted the message, "They're in our orbit. Five escape pods out there -- needing to be picked up."

Scowling in concentration, she triggered another screen and studied it closely. Jack looked on over her shoulder as she relayed her findings, "I'm tracking three… no, here's another, four vessels entering atmo now."

"How do we know this is for real and not… a trap?" Jack asked as he squinted in study of the screen.

Sam paused, stunned. The thought hadn't even occurred to her,

"I don't know … it doesn't feel like a trap…does it?"

Jack considered her absently, his thoughts inward, before finally answering, "No. It doesn't. It's gotta be Thor. Can you track their trajectory?"

"Yes and its' not good, they're going to fall into the ocean. I've still only got four tracking … one's missing."

"Can we lock on them and beam them in?"

"No Jack. With this storm and our power fluctuations…I don't want to take the chance."

Jack gave a swift nod as he just as swiftly made his decision, "Okaay. No problem. I'm just gonna go for a little joyride and pick them up with my ship – contact me when you get the location of the last one."

Jack was already on the move to get ready, but was brought up short when Sam called out, her tone shocked as she evidently translated more of the distress signal,

"Jack! It was Freyr's ship and Daniel and Teal'c were with him!"

Hearing the fear in her voice, he sighed heavily but managed to produce a smirky grin as he turned back to her and said, "OF _COURSE_ they were… leave it to SG-1 to get into trouble. They'll be fine. I'll have them back here before the coffee's finished percolating."

It worked. Sam smiled, albeit nervously, and attempted her own banter, "Percolating? Jack? Uhh… showing your age there, big fella." Then sighing heavily she continued,  
"I'll be on the radio… be careful out there."

Returning to the bedroom, he quickly changed into his BDU's. Pulling his cap on over his unruly hair, he was making his way back downstairs when he heard a sound from Jon's room. Quickly entering the room where the sounds of the storm were muffled by its interior location, he paused and listened. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized that Jon was still asleep. Frowning, Jack watched as his small son restlessly rolled and turned, apparently caught up in a dream, mumbling and talking as he did so.

'_I hope he's not getting sick.' _Jack thought as gently he stroked the soft hair off his son's forehead to find it wet with sweat. They had thought the storm was the reason for his erratic sleep but now Jack had to wonder if something else was the culprit. Thinking the room was chilly; Jack picked the discarded covers off the floor only to find that they too were sweat-filled. Perturbed, Jack knelt beside the bed and gently massaged the small back.

Strangely, as soon as Jack touched him he quieted down, his body curled up and a ragged sigh escaped him, as he mumbled disjointedly. "Love lambs… love... hurts." Concerned, Jack felt a sense of urgency and knew what he needed to do. Closing his eyes he centered himself and then accessed the ancient knowledge that he had forcibly closed off for the past two weeks. Carefully he probed and felt for his son's thoughts.

A jagged blast of pain speared through him knocking him to his knees. _How could Jon be experiencing that and survive? _Jack gasped and gripped his son again. This time he was better prepared, his mind filled with anger – not his – not Jon's – whom it belonged to was hidden from Jack. He then felt desperation and the phrase that Jon had muttered came to him – it was a plea that filled Jack with urgency. He then knew who this was – Daniel.

His deliberate blocking of Jon had also blocked anyone else from psychically reaching him – namely Daniel. Now Daniel was out there trying to get to him and not able to, yet had found Jon, whether planned or not, Jack didn't know. He knew that Daniel and Jon had communicated from the earliest moment of Jon's existence so he wasn't surprised.

Trembling, Jack reached out to Daniel with his mind, '_Daniel, where are you?_' He asked and waited. Feeling Daniel's pain but nothing more, he wondered if Daniel was in the throes of death or torture. Finally he heard his voice, _'hurts… love you Lamb'_ Jack immediately realized that Daniel was talking of Carolyn. 'Lamb' being his pet name for her. _'Daniel, this is Jack… where are you?'_

'_Jack… JACK! So sorry … get Jackson away… NOW… so sorry.'_ His voice was gone. But the sorrow and pain that he had felt, remained, stamped indelibly on Jack's mind. With his head suddenly pounding like a jackhammer, Jack resolutely pressed on. _'Respond Daniel. This is AN ORDER. State your circumstance… NOW.' _

Eventually, whisperingly he felt Daniel again and heard his voice, _'I'm here…in Hell.'_

Jack entreated with the pain-filled voice, _'Come on Danny… explain yourself. Tell me what I need to know.' _

Finally Daniel came back to him, his presence much weaker, _'It's a spaceship of some sort. I've never seen one like it… I don't know who they are. They won't let me see them. They're hurting my brain… they know about you. I'm so sorry I couldn't help it. … Love my Lamb. Tell her that I loved her.' _

'_No, Daniel. YOU will tell her. We'll get you out of there. Just hang on.'_

'NO... JACK! You have to take care of Jackson! They WILL kill him. That's ALL they care about… it's all about him… get away while you can… they know where you are.'

Suddenly the connection was gone. Jack felt hot breath on his neck as he opened his eyes and found himself slumped over Jon's bed. Groaning, he tried to raise his head to find Jon plastered against him, his face buried in his dad's neck and holding on for dear life and repeating, "Daddy, daddy, Daddy..."

"Shh… Jon, it's okay." Jack got to his feet, pulling his son up into his arms as he did so.

"Daddy… They're coming. They want us all to die."

"No one's gonna hurt you. Your Mom and I will keep you safe."

As if on cue, Sam was there. Swinging into the room at a dead run, she was brought up short by the sight of Jack and Jon. "What's wrong?" She cried and continued the short distance to them as she went on, "I felt Jon's pain in my head…. Is he okay?"

Jack's tortured eyes met hers and over Jon's head, he silently nodded. Jon then reached with both arms for his mother and she pulled him to her, clasping him closely.

Quickly Jack gave her the news of what had transpired. He checked his watch and checked it again in disbelief. Only a couple of minutes had passed since entering Jon's bedroom and he would have sworn it had been at least half an hour.

"Oh my God, Jack! They must have intercepted Daniels' escape pod. They're close!"

Almost involuntarily the words came forward. Realizing what she had said in front of Jon, her eyes filled with anger at herself as she fought for control of her feelings and won. With a ragged breath she whispered, "Jon, we're going to be fine. Uncle Daniels' gonna be fine too."

Jack nodded and said, "Sam, I hate to leave... but I …"

She interrupted him, all the while continuing to console Jon,  
"Of course. Go. We're fine. The coordinates for the pods are ready for you."

He nodded heavily. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep the porch light on." He enclosed them both in a hug and then was out the door without looking back.

end of Part 6 – The Good Fight 


	7. Chapter 7

** -- Heliopolis --**

Making his way through the dim Tok'ra tunnel that led to where the small Asgard vessel he had whimsically named, 'Thor' was hidden, Jack ascended to the surface and quickly entered the ship, wasting no time in getting underway. Resolutely he shut down his mind to thoughts of his son - of Daniel. At the moment his sole concern was the task at hand, rescuing the stranded compatriots. The ship was eerily quiet as nothing of the howling cyclonic storm could be heard from within its soundproof interior. Feeling unsettled at having to leave Sam and Jon at such a time, he knew he didn't have a choice and so he put the patented O'Neill lock on his emotions and slammed shut the vault. "Come on O'Neill put it away...concentrate." He muttered softly as he strode to the front of the vessel.

Settling at the main console he quickly powered it up, his long fingers flying over the panel to then bring up the tracking grid. Seeing that the closest pod was approximately twenty klicks from his location, he set out.

"Sam, come in."

"Here Jack."

"How's the little guy?" So much for the vaulted emotions, he couldn't help it -- he had to ask.

A long silence before she finally replied, "Not to worry you, but I'll feel much better when you're back here."

"Roger that. ETA on first target is...five minutes." He wanted to ask her for specifics on Jon but held back. He knew that it had been hard for her to say as much as she already had. Sam had walked the miles in his shoes - their empathy was uncanny. She would carry the burden - freeing him up to do his job. Knowing this about her, he knew from the little she said that Jon must be in a bad way.

The view of the dark stormy world was hypnotic, nothing to see but endless crashing, churning morass where the leaden sky and the water seemed to mesh and become as one. Jack skimmed over the ocean, just a hair above the giant waves that seemed alive and trying their best to wrap their wet vicious arms around the small vessel and pull it down. He had reached the first pod according to his instruments; bringing the ship to a hover, just as an errant wave - much larger than the others crashed over the ship. With a quick adjustment Jack raised his ship to keep the waves at bay and then swiftly moved from the console to the forward window - trying to get a visual on the escape pod, to finally see it - riding a huge wave he guessed to be at least 30 feet or more to then disappear for a long moment to finally bob to the surface again - roiling constantly.

Jack felt for the occupant - to use a little British understatement, the ride could not be pleasant. Quickly he set the beam coordinates and activated it. Watching the instruments, he deactivated the transporter upon completion.

'Riight... one down... three to go." He murmured to himself. Back to the grid, he set the coordinates for the next retrieval. His inclination was to run back to the storage compartment to check on the survivor he had just brought on board. Yet he repressed it, realizing the need to move as fast as possible to retrieve the pods before they began sinking.

Checking the grid, he found his next target - two pods within a quarter mile of each other about two miles further out. Hitting his radio, he checked in with Sam, "Sam, I've acquired one target and on my way to the next pickup. Are you tracking?"

"Roger that. Jack. Do you know who you picked up"  
"No. But as rough as their little 'ocean cruise' was, I'll be surprised if they're not a tad sick."

"Roger that. The Asgards are a delicate race... I hope that they're okay."

In minutes he had acquired the next two pods and without difficulty had them stowed in the cargo hold.

Checking his grid, he found the last one a good distance away. As he set his coordinates he heard the bridge door open behind him. Hoping to see Teal'c, he swung around to instead see a contingent of Asgards entering the room with an exhausted looking Freyr in the lead.

I 'Of course Teal'c's still out there... the SG-1 luck is still working for us.' /I He thought glumly as outwardly he tried not to show his disappointment, "Welcome aboard, Commander Freyr and ... crew." Freyr stumbled slightly and instantly was supported by the assisting hands of his men. Noticing, Jack asked with quiet concern, "Hey Freyr, are you all right?"

His huge dark eyes, half-closed as he fought his faintness, Freyr struggled to answer the way he wanted, as machismo did exist among the Asgards, "I will be well ...shortly... the landing was quite... rough. Thank you for the rescue, General O'Neill."

"Did everyone get off the ship?" Jack questioned.

Freyr managed to nod before answering, "Yes. General O'Neill this is my entire crew."

"Hey... come on... how many times do I have to ask ... Please... Call me 'Jack' or at least, 'O'Neill'. All of ya...can you do that?" All four Asgards nodded their agreement. "Sweet. Freyr, I'll need intros to your crew when we have time"  
Activating his radio, he turned back to his console as he checked the distance to the capsule he now knew contained his brother-in-arms, his friend, Teal'c.

"Sam, I've acquired all the Asgards. Now, I'm off to pick up T-man."

Sam, too, saw the legacy of SG-1's strange and quirky luck as she came back with a touch of asperity, "Of course Teal'c would be the last one rescued." Then her tone changed to concern as she asked, "Are the Asgards all right"  
"Well, let's just say a little seasick medicine would come in handy right now but aside from that - I think they're going to be fine."

"Good...good." Sam answered quietly.

Freyr and his entourage quietly moved to stand beside Jack as he flew to the last escape pod. "How may we assist you in recovering Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?" Freyr asked quietly.

Jack's face hardened to stoic lines before he answered, "It's just Teal'c ... I'm afraid."

"No. I'm sure that Dr. Jackson successfully escaped from the ship. I, myself was the last to depart." Freyr rejoined quickly, his demeanor suddenly more anxious.

"His pod never came down." Jack responded tersely, not wanting to go into details at that moment, but added, "As soon as we get Teal'c and get back to shelter... I'll explain. By the way, where's Thor? Did he pass my problems off to you?" Jack asked without looking up from his console as they were fast closing in on Teal'c's' location.

Utter silence met his query. Finally Jack noticed the lack of a response and lifted an inquiring brow as he turned to study the Asgard Commander.

"Regarding Supreme Leader Thor... I must ..." Freyr's solemn voice was suddenly interrupted as Jack cut in, "Uhh...we're over the last pod now. Can one of you check to get a visual?" Freyr nodded and motioned to his crew. All moved to the viewing station and scanned the turbulent world below.

Finally Freyr spoke up, "I see it. O'Neill, it is almost directly below up." Then Freyr stiffened, "The pod hatch appears to be open, I believe it is sinking."

Then as the Asgards watched, it disappeared under a huge wave to not return to the surface. Moving back to Jack's side, one of the Asgards brought up a panel and then spoke in Asgardian to Freyr, who relayed it on to Jack, "Trendyl is not detecting a life sign in the capsule, O'Neill."

Jack reached over and adjusted some settings on the panel in front of Trendyl, "The panel's default is to display only Asgard life forms...there he is..." And sure enough, the signal was strong - yet it was not in the pod - it was a signal about 100 yards away from where the pod had sunk.

"Dammit...He's in the water... gotta get to him quick or he'll drown in that mess." Sudden trepidation laced his voice, as he knew being a strong swimmer was not ranked high in Teal'c's repertoire of skills.

Freyr turned from the view and moved to stand by Jack at the controls. "O'Neill, tell me how I can assist you."

At that moment the whole ship shuddered and dropped alarmingly down toward the planet before jarringly coming to a halt. Everyone not braced was thrown about the cabin. Jack, who had managed to stay in place by gripping the console, immediately asked the room in general, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" All the while his intense eyes moved swiftly over the controls, assessing damage and looking for the reason.

Freyr stood up from where he'd been thrown and moved to Jack's side. Immediately he began pulling up screens to then answer Jack's question, "We were fired upon from above. My hypothesis would be that it is the same ship that destroyed 'the O'Neill II'.

For a long moment Jack was too busy bringing the ship out of harms way to answer. "Status?" He finally asked of the Asgard contingent, which all had quickly found a position to help in checking the systems.

Freyr spoke up, "There appears to be little damage. The shield contained most of it."

"Little? Can you be a bit more specific?" Jack queried tersely as he scanned in vain to find the enemy ship.

"We sustained some electrical damage. The shields held for the most part, yet the power supply was seventy percent depleted. I've just transferred power to re-sustain them. Unfortunately, that means that we're without the transporter..." Freyr's words trailed off.

Jack sighed, "Of COURSE we lost the transporter...nothing to do then, but do it the ole-fashioned way."

I need to let Sam know what's happening..." He then frowned, as he noticed something, "no, no, no, NO! " He growled under his breath as he keyed his radio, "uhh... Sam, can you hear me?" And waited, rubbing his furrowed brow impatiently. No response, only mild static could he heard, "Dammit, the radio's fried!" He yelled out in frustration as he fought down his anxiety over being out of touch with her and Jon.

Resolutely, he pushed back from the console and stood, "Freyr I'm gonna need your best helmsman here - and get someone to work on this radio, I need it working ASAP."

Freyr was already moving to take his place as he asked, "What is the plan O'Neill?'

"I'm going fishing..." Jack said grimly.

He then continued, "We're gonna have to time this. When I indicate that I'm ready, move the ship down, between the troughs - as close to Teal'c as possible. Once I have him, set these switches, which will cloak us for the amount of time needed to get us back to base."

Freyr frowned slightly, his dark eyes blinking rather rapidly. "These small Asgard vessels do not have cloaking devices installed. O'Neill."

Jack already on the move retorted over his shoulder, "Let's just say Sam and I pimped our ride. When you're stuck on a planet with nothing to do, it's amazing what you'll come up with to fill the time." He didn't add that it was his 'well' of ancient technology that had given them the design.

Stopping abruptly at the door, he turned and took in the still sickly expressions on most of the Asgards, and then the rapidly forming knot on Freyr's own gray forehead. Drilling Freyr with his eyes, he asked, "Are you up for the job?"

Freyr wasted no time in answering, "I am. O'Neill, it will be you who will have the hardest job."

"Of COURSE I will." Jack smiled darkly at his private joke.

Minutes later, Jack stood in the loading compartment doorway; so buffeted by the tremendous force of the storm that he had tied himself to the latch. Coiled nylon rope and a searchlight wereall he held. In his ear, the Asgard, Trendyl was directing him as to the location to search. While Freyr, at the helm was doing a tremendous job of eluding the huge waves that would have swamped the ship. .

His searchlight hardly made a dent in the darkness and wind as he strained to locate him in the mountainous ocean. The rain streamed annoyingly down his face and pelted his body like icy daggers. He was immediately drenched as soon as he stood in the doorway. In methodical sweeps he moved the light across the roiling sea. Just as he swung to look further out, a tiny glint of gold lit up, framed by his beam. Swiftly honing in on the spot, he found him, as Teal'c's gold tattoo shimmered in the reflection like a beacon.I 'Thank God he didn't have it removed.'/I Jack thought as his heart quickened in gladness.

Taking the coiled rope, Jack's dark eyes never left the spotted figure; fighting desperately to keep afloat. Swirling the looped rope he threw it mightily and watched with satisfaction as it landed perfectly centered over Teal'c's form. "Come on buddy, take a hold." He yelled the words out into the tunneling wind and knew that Teal'c had heard him when with one hand; he gestured feebly towards Jack and then adjusted the rope securely about his body. Pulling with all his strength, Jack began the arduous task of reeling Teal'c to safety.

"Jesus, I'm too damn old for this." He groaned as he braced and pulled, braced and pulled; his rhythm steady, even as every muscle in his back and shoulders felt on fire. Yet, he was fueled on by the vision of Teal'c's ordeal as the Jaffa struggled to swim, though all his tremendous strength was fast draining by all the time spent in the cold, turbulent sea. Slowly but inevitably Teal'c reached the ship and on cue, Freyr brought the ship down even further, dangerously level with the ever-changing surface.

Waves were now sloshing over Jack who leaned perilously out the door, only being held in by the rope he'd secured himself with. His reddened, painful eyes full of salt-water never lost sight of his target as finally, a large brown hand reached up for his and he grabbed and held on. Bracing staunchly, feeling as if he was a Whippet playing tug-of-war with a Rottweiller, he finally gaspingly heaved Teal'c inside, reflexively hitting the hatch controls to collapse beside him.

In gasping agony Jack rolled to his back, chest heaving and wondered if his love of pizza and beer were finally going to do him in. Slowly recovering, he felt a weight on his shoulder, reaching up; he found Teal'c's hand and he patted it heavily. "Hey Buddy, I have to say... you just qualified as my largest 'catch' to date."

Recovered enough to sit up, Teal'c answered his voice hoarse with exhaustion, "O'Neill I'm glad that you were more successful on this fishing expedition than those on your pond."

"Good God...I'm loving it...a joke." Jack managed a grin that quickly turned into a grimace as he found his way to his knees. Slowly he continued his journey to vertical, testing his back carefully and wincing softly from the strained muscles but finally managing to stand. He then offered his arm to the exhausted Jaffa who took it and slowly found his feet, leaning for a moment on O'Neill before getting his balance. Streaming wet with saltwater pooling about them, they grinned and hugged Jaffa-style. "Good to see ya Buddy. Next time, don't be in such a hurry to go for a swim."

"The hatch blew of its own accord, O'Neill. I believe it was damaged." Teal'c's exhaustion reflected heavily in his face.

Jack nodded; his deep brown eyes warm with affection as he took in his drenched friend. "Yeah, well, it Ireally/I is good to see ya. Even though you disobeyed my orders by coming here...but I'm overlooking that. Can you walk?" Teal'c smiled and inclined his head regally. "I am recovered enough ... how did DanielJackson fare?"

Jack's face sobered, "He didn't. Only four rescue pods came down, but I do know that at the moment he's alive." Jack gestured with one long finger to his temple as he continued; "He got in touch with me through Jon. The ship that attacked your vessel managed to snag his rescue pod before it entered the atmosphere."

Teal'c stoic expression deadened further at the news. "We must do something O'Neill." His deep voice registered a hint of anxiety as he remembered telling his nervous friend that all would be well.

Jack nodded his own stomach clinching, thinking of 'feeling' Daniel's agony in his head. Out loud he continued, "He wasn't able to communicate who had him but then again...he didn't sound good, Teal'c."

Once again Teal'c's stern expression took on a pained look, as he reinforced, "We must rescue him."

"We will. First, we need to get back to Sam and Jon, regroup and plan." Jack grasped the back of Teal'c neck in an affectionate gesture as he then turned to head out the door.

"Come on, lets' get up to the helm. The cloaking device is a power-hog. We'll have just enough time to get to the base. Whoever's out there is just waiting... I can feel them."

End of Part 7


	8. Chapter 8

**--Heliopolis-- **

Even though Jon finally lay quietly, Sam continued to stroke his back as she fought down her worry. Hating to leave him, she had to nonetheless as Jack was out there, alone. So gently she eased off his bed, kissing him one last time before heading back to the console in the den to monitor Jack's progress. Before going downstairs she made a fast detour to the bedroom and hurriedly changed into faded BDU's and then made for the kitchen to make a strong cup of tea.

After Jack had indicated he was on '_the Thor'_ and en route; Sam, who'd been holding Jon and monitoring the radio, noticed his strange apathy and how he could barely keep his eyes open. This in itself was unusual behavior for him. He normally required very little sleep. Still, Sam knew that sleep couldn't hurt him and had taken him to his room and settled with him on his bed. She'd hated leaving him but Jack needed her too, so compromisingly, she'd set up his baby monitor, adjusting the volume to the maximum setting.

Now, Sam waited restlessly for Jack to report back in as she sipped her hastily prepared tea and checked the monitors repeatedly. Jack would be hard pressed in his rescue work; she didn't want to bother him unnecessarily by radio chatter. But still! Shouldn't he have reported in by now? His last transmission had indicated he was on his way to Teal'c's position.

Nervously, she ran through all the shield diagnostics and verified everything seemed to be in order, everything but the strange power fluctuations that had been occurring more and more frequently and were becoming worrisome. '_I'll get on that puzzle when Jack and company return'_ she promised herself and then unable to take the silence any longer, she activated her radio, "Jack. Report please."

At that moment hearing something, she turned. Jon had just entered the room, his dark eyes huge in his small, flushed face. Instantly Sam felt his fear, no, his terror. One part of her mind was wondering why she hadn't heard him stir over the monitor. Throwing down the receiver, she'd only taken two steps toward him when the room went completely dark, all power gone.

"Crap!" she exclaimed and stopped in place to adjust to the gloom. Attempting to sound comforting, she spoke out to Jon, "Don't be frightened baby. It's just the storm. The lights will come back on when the backup generator kicks …" In the middle of her explanation the room lit up again – somewhat dimmer than before. In a flash, Sam got to him and scooped him into her arms.

Soothing him automatically, she turned a complete 360, scoping the room, not even knowing what she was looking for. A surge of adrenaline flooded her body leaving her feeling nauseous. The storm hadn't brought the power down. No, she could feel the threat. Holding a shaking Jon, she approached the monitors and her fears were confirmed. The shields were all completely down, leaving their location wide-open and vulnerable to attack – be it nature or otherwise.

She took up the radio, "Jack … please report." and waited. A long minute passed and she keyed it again… "Jack We have a problem – our power went out and the shield is down. The secondary generator is up but only able to sustain minimal power. Please respond."

As she waited she began examining Jon. Laying him across her lap, she studied his face taking in his closed eyes and furrowed brow. His eyelids were full of movement as if he was in the middle of active dreaming. Concerned, she caressed his forehead, moving the sweaty blonde hair out of his eyes. As soon as she did, she felt differently. Suddenly her head was full of noise, full of pain. She gulped back the nausea that came up her throat and let go of Jon's face to clutch her head in an effort to relieve the pain.

That was when his eyes snapped open; his brown pupils totally dilated making his brown eyes black. His gaze was staring at her but definitely unseeing as if in a trance-like state. She was unnerved by his appearance and gripping him by the shoulders, she shook him gently, then harder as he appeared to be completely out of it.

"Jon, you're scaring me. Look at Mommy. Talk to me, Jon." She whispered and ignored the thundering pounding in her own head, 'what was happening?" She felt like her head was going to explode at any moment.

Jon's body was shuddering violently and Sam held on praying that the seizure wouldn't last long. "Jon, you're sick. Just relax baby. Just relax…you'll feel better soon." Sam gently drew him close feeling as she did, how clammy his skin felt.

Her head had never hurt as badly as it was hurting now but ignored it; she had to take care of Jon. Closing her eyes for a moment to steady herself she felt a soft pressure over each of her temples and re-opening her eyes, she saw that Jon had clamped his hands on either side of her head. His seizure seemed to be abiding; his shivering was less intent and even though dilated, his eyes were staring into hers, his little face etched with his worry. Gulping down the hot acid in her throat, Sam felt the wondrous feeling of relief as her head pain receded under her son's small hot hands.

"Poor Mommy, it's too much for you." Jon said softly his eyes closing, his small face scrunched in pain as he held on; his palms growing even hotter against her head.

For a moment she relished the absence of the throbbing ache in her head until she felt his small body once again shuddering convulsively. With sudden insight, Sam understood what he was doing – drawing the pain out of her and into his own small body. Horrified, she found his hands and pulled them away from her head to witness his small form become quiet and slump back.

"Oh God, Jon, baby, you can't do that. Are you okay?" She caressed his cheek and felt the pain in her head start up again. '_What was happening to her?'_

Jon's vacant expression changed becoming more focused, more determined as his eyes found hers, "Mommy. I have to go now."

"What are you saying Jon? Where do you want to go…the bathroom?"

"No. I have to leave here." His small arm gestured around him as his dark eyes, full of his unusual intelligence and reflective of his old soul, looked sadly at her.

He struggled in her arms to be put down, but Sam determinedly held on to him. Hitting the radio button again, as she gripped Jon she yelled, "Jack, respond now."

"I don't want you to die, Mommy… Let me go! They're here. They told me if I leave with them then you will live. Daddy and Uncle Teal'c and even Uncle Daniel will all live."

"Who's here baby? Who was talking to you?" Sam worriedly felt his forehead wondering if he was hallucinating even as she couldn't help glancing around the room in a moment of paranoia. "No one's here Jon… your daddy will be here soon. Come on, you need some medicine to help you feel better."

"They're here… they're here… they're here…" Jon chanted woodenly and then struggled to be released.

Suddenly Sam was in a real fight to hold onto him, his strength was suddenly unnatural. Then, as if a switch had been pressed, her head was assaulted with waves of massive pain once again. As she felt her strength wane, she wondered if she was having a stroke. Desperately she retained her grip on him, doing her best to reason with him, calm him down and it was then she noticed the blood dripping, then flowing steadily, bloodying her shirt, staining Jon's white blonde hair and face. She was bleeding heavily from her nose and then felt the liquid warmness filling her ears and leaking from her eyes; drenching both her and Jon in crimson wetness at an alarmingly fast rate.

Jon screeched shrilly, reaching for her face again, "Mommy let me help you. Please!" he appealed as her blood streamed down his own face, soaking his clothes and body.

Sam held his arms at his side, not allowing him access to her face.

She then realized that truly someone was there. Jon was not hallucinating. Before she got any weaker, she shook him gently to get his attention, her eyes blazing as she stared into his, "PROMISE Me Jon that you will NOT go voluntarily. Go to your hiding place and do what your Dad and I taught you to do. Shut your thoughts down. Jon…. This is an order. A **team** order…you have to obey. Now go."

Through his tears, he first shook his head violently, not wanting to mind, and then he slowly nodded in acquiescence. His whole body shuddering with his anguish, he then begged brokenly, his eyes brimming and overflowing, "Mommy I can still save you … _**please **_let me leave with them."

Sam hung on, feeling her heart beginning to flutter strangely, "Jon… shut your thoughts down… don't talk to them…don't talk to anyone…go hide…that's … an order." Then the darkness came over her and she felt him slipping away from her, his jagged sobbing tore at her. 'Go now…my baby.' She murmured and then blacked out.

When awareness returned she found herself lying where she'd dropped, alone. Feeling the pooling blood she analytically wondered if a biological agent had been used and if so, she prayed that Jon wasn't affected.

Pulling at her shirt, she held it to her nose and mouth trying to staunch the flow. She felt nauseous, but ignored it. Raising her head, she strained to see the room and saw that Jon was indeed gone.

Just then the radio sounded, "Sam, our radio was out for awhile –we were attacked by some sort of beam but we're all okay – and coming in now. Go to full alert plus one, Sam. Come back." Jack's voice echoed hollowly through the room. Opening her eyes, Sam forced herself to concentrate.

Still bleeding, she wasn't sure how long she had, but her one thought was to warn them. She began pulling herself forward, leaving a dark bloody trail across the floor behind her. Finally she got there just as Jack's voice once again sounded, "Uhh…. Sam, we're enroute …please respond." She could hear his calmness, his assuredness. His voice made her stronger. '_Amazing how that works'_ she thought as she gritted her teeth and pulled herself up to the console.

Just as she was about to activate the radio, she sensed them. Slowly, she turned to face the doorway and everything suddenly became clearer. "You! How did you get in here?" She asked hoarsely, her throat raw and swelling. She should have known. She should have figured it out and her brain screamed in frustration at her ineptitude. Her thoughts filled with little remembered facts, and the monitoring that she had surreptitiously continued on her own, even as she never really understood why she had.

Everything fit. Their modus operandi was one of patient yet overwhelming selfish destruction of whoever stood in the way of their goal. '_I have to warn Jack'_ she thought as she felt herself grow weaker.

"How we got here is of no import Samantha Carter. We have come for your child. If you continue to hemorrhage you will surely die."

"I'm pretty certain if it's up to you, I'll surely die anyway. You will NOT take my son. " Her deadly calm manner was a surprise to them and for a moment they were taken aback. She was not as they had anticipated. Undefeated, defiant even as she barely stood, blood-soaked and alone.

Surreptitiously she found the zat gun that Jack kept hidden under the console and in one motion she brought it up, and expeditiously shot both intruders not once, but twice each; wanting them dead immediately. The result was not what she desired as their images shimmered and wavered before turning solid again. "You're …holograms." She whispered.

"They were… but we're not." Their voices were now behind her, and she felt rather than saw the arm come around her to jerk the gun out of her grip. Then she felt the weight of his body as he leaned around her to get to the console and switch the radio off.

She pushed backwards in an attempt to unbalance him but he was too swift and moved back adroitly so that she fell onto her back, her eyes stared up at the figure standing over her. "Tell us where your child is…."

Relief flooded over her that Jon had eluded them. Her defiance blazed out from her eyes as she found the strength to say, "Molum, if you go now and leave my son, unharmed I promise you that Jack and I won't hunt you down and kill you."

The Aschen merely stared, his patronizing manner more apparent than ever as he studied her bloodied form with repugnance, "YOU? I doubt you'll live to see the end of this day. Nor will your arrogant husband … unless he gives up the child."

"THAT will never happen." She vowed. The Aschen leader tried to conceal his chagrin but wasn't able to completely as he responded, "EVEN if it means that you will die? Who would he choose if he has to decide between you or the child? What if it is between you, Dr. Jackson and the leader of the Asgards for the child?"

Disbelief and even pity reflected in Sam's face. "You have no idea do you? We treasure our children – there's no choice to be made." Molum glanced at the silent Aschen by his side, before looking down at her again.

"Borren and I think that you are telling a lie Samantha Carter. It is said by all, that O'Neill treasures _you_ beyond all things." Ignoring her then, Molum activated a device in his hand and spoke very softly for some length before then listening intently to the response.

Sam felt the weakness envelope her body and couldn't find the energy to answer. Her mind though, continued to work, she needed to somehow alert Jack as to the nature of their threat -- the Aschen. Lying on the floor, she felt the blood on her blouse, with as little movement as possible she used her bloodied finger to write, concealing it with her leg.

When, abruptly she was surrounded by a brilliance that suffused the room as she heard pieces of their conversation, "take her…be prepared…unable to locate the …must return now…"

End of Part 8 –


	9. Chapter 9

The Good Fight – Part 9

Jack concentrated on maneuvering the ship back home as fast as possible. The threat of another attack was on everyone's mind as they rode in tense silence. Freyr's crew had no trouble repairing the radio and Jack wasted no time in calling Sam, but she hadn't responded.

His mind went through the possibilities – 'Jon was worse and Sam was with him and away from the radio. Or, the radio was out on her end or… ' Abruptly Jack tried to stifle his blackest thoughts but still they wormed their way in. He could hardly contain his worry, but did; his face betrayed none of his apprehension. Collecting his thoughts, he called out, "Freyr, you were going to tell me something about Thor just when things got busy…" His voice trailed off in expectation.

Freyr nodded, and began speaking, his monotone so quiet that Jack had to strain to hear, his ears still water-clogged from his 'fishing expedition'. "Supreme Leader Thor is missing. He was kidnapped from his quarters on Othalla and we have yet to know his whereabouts." Freyr paused as he saw the consternation and anger in Jack's face and then continued on; "He left a secret timed message delivered only to myself that enabled me to know of your situation. I followed his instructions, which were to notify the SGC of your location, which I did. We are here to both support you and to hopefully enlist your help in finding our Leader. I cannot help but believe that he was taken for his knowledge of your location and … even more probable, for the Ancient knowledge he possessed himself."

Jack closed his aching, salt-reddened eyes for a brief moment, before finally responding, "I had a bad feeling. …When I last spoke to him…I should have pursued it. I can't believe …" Regret and not a little guilt tinged his words. Then, staring off before focusing on Freyr and then Teal'c he put the million-dollar question in front of them, his voice tinged with frustration, "Does _ANYONE_ have the _slightest _idea _whom_ it is that we're up against?"

Freyr responded, "I do not. I did not see the attacking vessel or even detect them. This is a formidable enemy in that they were able to take the leader of the Asgards from the most secure location on our planet without being seen."

Jack thought on this, going through a mental inventory of known foes that were capable of this feat. His long silence seemed to agitate the Asgard contingency as finally each of them shook their heads slowly, acknowledging their individual clueless ness. Teal'c's only reaction was his usual lifting eyebrow. Sighing, Jack nodded and spoke up, "Me either…" and with a small quirky grin he continued, "makes it rather interesting don't ya think?"

His inexplicable attitude made the small aliens blink in confusion but a small smile graced Teal'c's lips and he inclined his head, "Indeed." His grave face reflected his amusement at the obvious struggle the Asgards were going through to keep up with O'Neill's quirky nature.

Jack returned his attention back to the console, it was then that his scowl deepened as he looked at his panel and then pounded a fist against the side of it and stared in hopes that his method of repair – brute force - would change the information being shown on the screen. It did not. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he stared off thinking before looking around, addressing Teal'c, "When will I learn … _Of course _something else is gonna go wrong…"

"What is it O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned and moved to stand at his side, scanning the monitors himself. Jack pointed a long finger at the screen, "The shield around the compound is down."

Teal'c bracingly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Possibly from the storm…" he offered.

Jack nodded briefly but couldn't contain his look of skepticism before adding; "Okay…I realize that I'm usually the biggest optimist of the group…but…not this time." His attempt at lightness failed miserably and turning back to his console, he flew on in silence, the air heavy with everyone's worry.

A little later he announced almost absently as he maneuvered in the dicey weather, "We've arrived, folks, please do not unbuckle until we've come to a complete and total stop." He then brought the ship down easily and powered it down. Once again, he activated his radio and prayed that he would hear Sam's calm, confident voice respond as he called in, "Sam. We're on our way in. Come back."

He waited… nothing. Just silence. "Dammit" he muttered and made a hard decision.

He would try and contact Jon. To do that, he had to re-open the neural pathways to the ancient data that he'd completely blocked in his hopes of protecting his son. So, closing his eyes, he cleared his mind or tried to – an amazingly hard feat for someone who usually considered his head pretty empty -- and sought out his son.

For the first time ever – he couldn't find him. Always, _always_ before, Jon would be there –immediately -- as if constantly monitoring for him, ready and able to pick up his father easily. This very adroitness of Jon's ability had been the reason Jack had taken the drastic measures of shutting his own Ancient access down totally.

He concentrated harder. 'Jon…son, where are you? Jon, talk to me." Again, he didn't feel him. Not a whisper, not a nuance. It was as if he had never been there, Jack sensed nothing, only a bleak emptiness and silence. His heart began thudding harder in his chest. He couldn't help but think the worst. _'Something was so wrong...' _

Taking a deep, ragged breath, his dark, meaningful look to Teal'c spoke volumes before he finally voiced his worry as he addressed the group, "There may be a situation. For some reason I'm not getting a response from Sam. And, on the other 'front' " He gave his usual airy wave toward his head which was his 'symbol' for his psychic communication ability, he continued, "I'm unable to reach my son as well. So, until I know for sure that all is okay there, it might be best if Teal'c and I went in alone."

Freyr motioned for his three crewmen to gather and the sounds of muted Asgardian was heard among them as they held a brief discussion. When finished, Freyr looked to O'Neill, his voice assertive and more animated than usual, "General O'Neill, we believe we can aid you. My crew has stated that it would be a great honor for them to fight alongside 'O'Neill'. We request permission to accompany you." Jack cringed a bit at the emphasis on his name. He still, after all these years, had no idea why the Asgards held such strong feelings for him.

Jack and Teal'c exchanged a long look before Jack nodded slightly, his lean face furrowed, "Very well but just for the record, make sure your men know…the goal is to stay alive – no glory ideas of 'honorable dying'. Understood?" Freyr nodded and seemed to want to say more but instead turned to his men and spoke in quiet Asgardian to repeat Jack's words. After he was done all nodded agreement and transferred their huge eyes back to stare expectantly at Jack.

Jack heaved himself up from the console as he gave orders, "The armory locker is on the way out. I want everyone to have a weapon. Just remember Sam and Jon are in there as well and we haven't a clue as to whom or what else is there." He paused his dark eyes met Freyers' huge eyes in serious study, "Freyr… are you sure? You _**are**_ the supreme commander of your people…."

Freyr inclined his head, "And as such… I should be with you. I believe we must work together to defeat this enemy for both our kind." Tersely O'Neill nodded the hard planes of his face cast in stone as he finally agreed, "All right. Let's move."

After distributing out his arsenal and giving Freyr a radio, they made their way to the exit. "Teal'c and I will go first, once we exit the ship, the tunnel is due north about fifty feet, it'll take us directly up to the house. Once there, Teal'c and I'll search the downstairs quadrant. Freyr you assign your men as you see fit and take the grounds and upstairs. Two clicks on the radio if you see trouble. Be prepared for anything." Jack gave his orders brusquely along with the layout they'd need to know. Then without another word, the two men led the way, slipping purposely out into the storm.

Not waiting on the Asgards, Teal'c and O'Neill struck out, moving swiftly yet with the stealth that was second nature to both. Jack had grown accustomed to the storm that had been waging for days, but a glance over his shoulder made him realize that the small Asgards were in trouble, the wind was buffeting them around and several times they lost their footing and were swept back. Motioning to Teal'c they dropped back and gave their support when it was needed until finally the tunnel entrance was reached.

Then, once again, Jack and Teal'c led the way leaving the non-athletic Asgards falling behind in their wake but struggling valiantly to catch up. Arriving at the house, O'Neill took stock as he and Teal'c knelt together in the deep shadows. The gloom of the storm made it seem like nighttime had already arrived, and the house that should have been lit up and welcoming, was not. Instead it was encased in darkness and in the storm induced gloom, it looked deserted.

Like ghosts, they entered the dim lit dwelling, 'Where the hell were they?' His thoughts, while bordering on frantic, contradicted his slow, deliberate movements as he began his search, sighting his P90 in every direction with Teal'c synchronized perfectly behind him. The Asgards indicated that they would search in the opposite direction and then had disappeared into the darkness, their stealth remarkable in its total silence.

His thoughts jittered from one thing to another, 'Jon was never this quiet unless asleep.' Did Sam fall asleep lying with him? Did she take Jon away in their other ship?' 'Did the radio break here as well? Will I find her upstairs bathing Jon? Will she laugh herself silly when she hears how I'd blown everything out of proportion?' On and on his thoughts rolled and tumbled, his internal voice still trying to protect his soul – even as he knew Sam, and knew that nothing made sense other than that she was in trouble and his heart grew heavier.

Jack battled his demons. Everything that mattered to him was in this house and the assault was on as he fought his haunted memories. Tentacles of past grief encircled his gut sending acid rising up his throat, hot and bubbling, triggering the almost irresistible urge to yell out Sam's name - Jon's name. His emotions warred, goading him to ignore all training, all logic, just cut to the chase and rush in -- get to his family. Irrationally he felt that time was against him. That he had only seconds left to see them, to get to them, or they would be lost forever. His darkest nightmare had always been the unending, futile run to Charlie. The stairs were never-ending; a frantic, pounding upward journey that in his dreamscape just went on and on with his desperate need always unfulfilled – the need to reach his dying son in time.

He then knew that he was losing it, that his mind was tearing itself apart in its fear. And he also knew that if he did lose it, then all would truly be lost. And so, the battle was on to keep the insidious terror at bay – to focus – to retain his sanity long enough to save his world. He fell back on his training – on what he did best. His face, hardened to blanched white granite, making his dark eyes glitter strangely as they roved, taking in everything and all the while trying to feel nothing.

Jack had reached the hallway and had to decide which way, to the kitchen or the opposite way that led to the main living area where he had last seen Sam a scant hour past. His gut led him back to the den.

First, he smelled it and was almost prepared for seeing it. Blood. It seemed to be everywhere, wet trails, puddles, dark red, still warm and fluid. Even as he felt his own head go light from shock, he remained on track. The attack had taken place here … but how? Who? Moving stealthily, each foot placed deliberately – avoiding the red pools, he took it all in, girding himself as he looked for bodies, for signs of battle, bullet holes, laser blasts – finding nothing.

Raising a shaking fist to indicate halt, Jack stood stilly with Teal'c solidly close behind him. Their keen eyes swept the room in its entirety. Jack felt as if he was wrapped in cotton, nothing was reaching him; his thoughts had shut down, numbing his psyche trying to save his sanity. He couldn't lose it – not now. Sheer desperation, sheer will, sent his thoughts out to Jon as he shut his eyes and forcibly strained for any connection and this time he had success; finding a flicker of him, a tiny barely noticeable wisp of his son's usually very powerful essence.

Jack's own considerable mental power gathered strength and drew Jon in, refusing to lose him. It was then that he felt Jon's fear -- his sadness. The flood of emotion made Jack stumble backwards and he would have fallen if Teal'c hadn't grabbed and supported his weight.

Steadying himself off Teal'c, he shuddered as his son's emotions filled his mind. Visibly shaken he whispered hoarsely, "I know where Jon is. We set up a hiding place borrowing on the Ancient's personal shield technology. It has its own power source but can't be sustained for long. It's where Sam would have sent him as a last resort."

Swiftly Jack made his way through the den, back to the kitchen, then the utility room to a storage area. He paused at the entrance, taking a moment to control his heaving breathing and then entered the large room. Moving to the far wall, he knelt and touched the wall, in a certain area, in a certain pattern. The wall shimmered and a door appeared to slide open revealing a tiny room closer to the dimensions of a small closet. The interior walls were padded with a strange material that emitted a soft glow of light and seemed designed to dampen sound.

At first it appeared empty – until one noticed the shadow under the small cot positioned against the back wall - a small shadow that moved constantly as if shivering. Muffled too were the small snuffling sounds. Jack moved swiftly to the bed with Teal'c at his side. Gently each took hold of the cot and lifted it up and placed it behind them.

The 'shadow' was Jon, a sight that shattered Jack's heart into a million shards of sorrow. His sunny child who loved to laugh and play was gone. Horror and shock looked out of his dull, dark eyes. He looked like he'd been dropped into a bucket of blood – as every inch of his skin was covered with the sticky substance. His small filthy body shivered in shock as he stared forward – unseeing of the physical – seeing the unthinkable-- in his mind.

Jack's mind took in the sight, processing it in a second. His consciousness was working multiple levels in that he immediately knew that Jon wasn't physically hurt, even though he was blood-soaked, but mentally -- it was a different story. Jon was still trying to block his father, keeping him shut off from whatever was so terrifying to him. Jack understood what his son was doing. His tiny child was trying to protect him from whatever he was experiencing.

In a blur of movement, Jack knelt down, his long arms reaching and finding the small body and pulling him up, enveloping him protectively and holding him to his chest tightly. His grey tousled head bent over his son's as he murmured incomprehensibly the soothing, shushing sounds all parents use to console, to comfort.

Stunned, Teal'c more slowly knelt beside Jack. His large hand reached out to stroke Jon's small back. He needed to be reassured that he was alive and with immense relief, felt his warmth and the movement of breathing. Jon's appearance affected Teal'c deeply as huskily he murmured,

"O'Neill… DanielJackson saw Jon like this—alone and bloodied-- in a vision. He described this scene perfectly…it is why we came. We were hoping to prevent it."

He waited for Jack's response and when there was none, he spoke again, much louder, trying to break through to Jack, "O'NEILL, is Jonathan hurt?"

He watched as O'Neill gently cradled his son, and then felt something in the air, warm and thick and it was then that the hair on his arms raised, charged with electricity. When O'Neill's unruly hair raised full of static, he recalled another time when he had experienced this – when Bray-tac had been fatally stabbed and O'Neill had healed him. He understood that something 'Ancient' was happening. He had to restrain his urge to question him again and so, he waited and watched. Keeping one eye on them, while being alert for signs of whoever caused this to happen.

In a matter of seconds only, Teal'c felt the atmosphere change and reached for O'Neill again, to shake him gently as he once again asked, "O'Neill, is Jonathan hurt?"

Jack came slowly back to himself, and heard Teal'c's voice as if from a distance .He understood why Teal'c was asking, as he felt the blood that now coated his own clothes as well and pulled back slightly to allow Teal'c a closer look at Jon.

His mind was being bombarded with images leaking from his small son's mind. His whole being rejected the pictures that kept appearing, images of his beloved -- his Sam, bleeding out while trying to protect their son. He was seeing it all through his son's eyes and felt the sickness of despair that his child had to witness the whole horrible event.

He felt the lingering effect of going 'ancient' and had no memory of it. He studied his son's face, eyes were now closed, tear trails and blood stained his freckled cheeks, and his small brow was furrowed as if he was locked in a dark dream.

Jack finally found his voice to reply – his voice hoarse with emotion, "He's not injured…the blood is Sam's."

Teal'c stood immediately, "We must find her. She must be severely wounded."

Jack stood as well, still holding Jon, he keyed his radio clipped to his vest, saying, "Freyr, report."

Immediately, Freyr's monotone voice came back. "I am reporting. O'Neill."

Jack waited for more and when nothing was forthcoming, quickly keyed his radio, "Uhh. Freyr what's your status?"

Immediately Freyr answered -- only not over the radio. The monotonic voice was immediately behind them,

"I thought I would wait to give you the information O'Neill as I was almost to your location." Freyr stood at the door with his crew behind him. Jack didn't quite jump but only due to years of training was he able to control it. "Crap. okay… what did you find?"

Freyr's large eyes slowly blinked as he answered, "The compound is clear. We were unable to locate anyone."

Teal'c spoke up unexpectedly, "What of Samantha Carter?"

Freyr took his time answering, "She is not in the compound as well."

Jack instinctively flinched from this statement before ducking his rumpled gray head over his son's as he tried to recoup his emotions. Jon lay quietly in his father's long arms, his eyes closed in his bloody, pale face and to the Asgards coming in, he looked dead.

Freyr hesitantly questioned, "O'Neill was your son kill…"

Abruptly Teal'c interrupted him, comprehending how things appeared to the newly arrived group. "Jonathan has not been wounded. It appears he hid here. The blood is evidently Colonel Carter's."

It was then that Jack slowly raised his head, his expression fierce in his lean haggard face. His gaze encompassed them all before his low, intense voice spoke out, "Freyr can you get things situated…see about getting that shield back up? Give me a few minutes to take care of my son…" Pausing, he found Teal'c's eyes and finding strength, he continued calmly, "Uhh… Teal'c you're with me. Okay, half-hour and then we'll discuss our situation."

Jack with Teal'c following close, made their way upstairs by way of the back staircase – avoiding the bloodbath in the living area -- to Jonathan's small bedroom. It was only when Jon was deposited on the bed and a blanket covered him that Jack, alone with Teal'c allowed himself to show his emotions. 'I'm tired. 'T',"

Teal'c understood. "That is why we came."

"I only wanted a safe place to live… I only wanted a way for Sam and I to raise our child… I only wanted Jon to have a chance at a good life. I was hoping to keep the ugliness away from him – at least as long as I could. I only wanted peace."

Teal'c mere listened.

O'Neill scrubbed a hand through his hair, his eyes never leaving his son's face as he went on. "Instead, they hunt us down like animals. They intend to slaughter the three of us; they may have already killed Sam. Daniel and Thor could be dead as well. Now I'm in a corner …" Jack turned his gaze to his warrior brother, a gaze that burned with hellish determination as he continued, his simple words, stated as a fact that nothing could stop or change, "and now I'm going to kill them all."

End of Part 9.


End file.
